Rakshasa Rani
by Kuradora
Summary: Anna Kokolova thought that she'd have a boring post-graduation assignment before becoming a full fledged mage. She had no idea that she would end up becoming royalty by committing the greatest sin. Crossover with Campione! The Campione! section finally came to my attention, so I've moved it.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my newest project. I will still be continuing Majinka, but I decided to work with this idea.

* * *

"Welcome! Would you like your fortune told?"

An old man walked up to her stand, his features knightly but tired. He looked like he spent most of his time running about instead of resting. The man sat in the seat across from the young mage and sighed. "I'm sorry to trouble you, young lady. I am Thomas Kneip, a fellow mage. I would like you to find something for me." He pulled out a jagged yet semi-circular piece of metal and set it on the table. It was about the size of both of her hands put together. "This is a piece of the object. The rest of it has been lost for a long time. Please use your abilities to find the object and its owner if you can. I've heard a lot about you over town and you are said to be the best at scrying magic."

Anya couldn't help but flush at the compliments before she nodded. "A-Alright, I'll do my best. Please hand me that metal shard."

The man did so.

"Fortis la tius Lilith lilioth…_spirit__s,__ gather before me and use your light to reveal that which is hidden_…" The young mage focused and a hazy image appeared in the crystal ball before her.

* * *

The water gave everything a bit of a haze. The blurriness didn't detract from the beauty of the metal shield that sat at the bottom of the sea. Anya couldn't help but be entranced by the shield, which shone like it was bathed in the light of a sunset.

A hand came down and grasped the shield. The hand was attached to a beautiful girl that looked to be about 14 years old. Her hair was a deep brown and her eyes sharp. There was a natural fierceness about her expression that was captivating. She was wearing jeans, a red long sleeved shirt and an open denim jacket. Beyond her appearance, she seemed to present an intimidating atmosphere. "Finally," She spoke under water as if she had no difficulty. "My Mars' shield has come into my possession…"

Anya felt the aura of intimidation increase before she forcibly looked away.

* * *

Anya's attention left her crystal ball and she gasped.

The man was looking at her attentively. "Young lady, what did you see?"

"This piece is part of the shield of Mars? Why is it in the Mediterranean Sea?"

"You are much more skilled than I gave you credit for, to have discerned that much just from one vision." Kneip sighed. "The wizards of my association have been searching for that shield in order to prevent a massive calamity."

Anya couldn't help but ask. "How could the shield cause a calamity?"

Kneip smiled sadly. "We have a prophecy that a war deity will seize it and use the power it holds to send the world spiraling into chaos."

"A war god?!"

"Yes. That being the case, could you tell me about the whereabouts of the shield? Everything you know?"

Anya nodded and let the information that she'd gained spill out of her. Her eyes became half-lidded in concentration. "The shield is associated with the war god Mars and therefore it has the aspects of divine protection of that war god. The shield rested in the Mediterranean Sea after the fall of Rome, but has just been removed and is in the possession of an intimidating woman. She simply swam down and retrieved it, calling it the shield of 'her Mars'. I don't know what she was, but she was more than human… Perhaps she is the deity that you spoke of."

Thomas Kneip stiffened. "This-This isn't good… I'll have to contact the organization immediately. Take this as payment for now please." He reached into his coat and pulled out a thick wad of pounds before setting it on the table and standing to leave. "I wish you all the best in your future endeavors."

With that, the man left.

* * *

Anya looked down at the shield fragment in her hand. The mage that had visited had forgotten to take it back with him in his haste to continue his business. She unfortunately had no way of contacting him, so the best that she could do was hope that he remembered that he'd lost it.

She then went to study magic, re-memorizing the spells in the texts that she'd brought with her from Wales.

Not counting the mysterious reading, this was an average day for Anya Kokolova.

* * *

It wasn't until a few weeks later that things took a turn for the worst.

When Anya woke that morning, she looked out of the window and felt an odd pressure in the atmosphere. She couldn't see anything in the sky, but she still felt a sense of approaching danger. She sighed and ignored the feeling. There was no reason to be so jumpy. Nothing had happened after all.

* * *

The feeling was finally explained when the sky turned red in the middle of the morning as the young mage continued her fortune-telling business. The scent of smoke filled the city. Looking to the horizon, Anya could see the smoke and cinders from a great fire rising. Was Big Ben on fire?

Suddenly, her stand was surrounded by a ring of fire. "I have found thee." The girl from the earlier vision appeared in the sky. She was carrying the shield in her hand. "Thou who hast a possession of mine, return it to me." She slowly dropped to the ground a few feet in front of Anya, within the ring of flames. She held out her hand.

"Don't listen to her!" The man from earlier, Thomas Kneip, was much more energetic as he rushed toward the pair. It would be more accurate to call it a fit of panic.

The teenage girl smiled and turned to him. "Ah, an interloper that hath no business in mine affairs."

Kneip froze and took a deep steadying breath. "I apologize for causing you any trouble, great goddess, but this girl doesn't know about your quest."

"Hm, and this interloper hath knowledge of me."

Anya spoke up. "Um, who are you?"

"I am she who defines conflict, the terror of war. I am Bellona, goddess of war."

"G-goddess?!"

The girl smiled proudly. "Of course. That set aside however, thou hast a fragment of my shield."

Anya looked behind the goddess at the other mage. He was discretely making hand gestures to someone that the young mage couldn't see.

Suddenly there was a spike of magic and Anya heard someone yell. "_Hammer of the Ice God_!" A giant mass of ice appeared above the goddess. It was a fairly powerful spell.

Bellona looked up at it, seeming slightly surprised. "_I follow the divine law of just war and revel in it…In this sign I fight._" In her hand appeared a short sword that appeared to be ancient bronze.

The magic mass of ice fell like the fist of an angry god.

Bellona split it in a single swipe. Ice shattered violently sending shards everywhere. "Behold! This is the power of the goddess of war!" She ran past Anya, making the girl turn in surprise.

There was a cloaked young man who seemed to be about 18 years of age. He turned and ran at the sight of the charging goddess. He couldn't outrun her, and she caught up in five steps. He spun and swung a staff at her head.

In two movements, the war deity cut the weapon in half and then split him apart easily. "This is thy punishment for obstructing me."

The young man gasped in pain, his organs leaking out of his body.

The fortune-teller stared in horror.

The goddess turned and walked back to Anya as if the event hadn't occurred. The sword vanished from her hand. "Now, wilt thou not return the last piece of the shield?"

"W-why would you just k-kill-"

"It is not the place of man to lay their hands upon the gods."

Anya clenched her teeth. She felt her knees trembling, but she wasn't sure if it was fear or anger. She reached into her pocket when Kneip suddenly rushed toward the goddess shouting, "_Cantus Bellax!_" and tore the shield from her grasp, twisting and nearly hitting her in the face with his elbow.

Without missing a beat, the goddess slipped out of the way of the strike and punched him in the face, sending him stumbling backward until he fell behind Anya. Wordlessly, he shoved the shield into her hands.

"Halt!" Bellona glared at them and Anya felt her entire body freeze.

"Hurry!" The older mage shouted, "Put the shield together!"

Anya's fingers felt heavy and clumsy as she desperately tore the shard from her pocket and slotted it onto the shield. There was a bright flash and a great echoing howl. It glowed even as the goddess stared at her balefully. Anya's body went numb but she oddly didn't fall. The inside of her head was full of howling wolves and pecking woodpeckers.

"Unhand my shield, mortal girl." The goddess seemed to almost be growling.

Anya shakily shook her head.

Bellona advanced like a maddened wolf.

"…"

Any heard Kneip murmur something. She looked down and saw him holding a small practice wand.

"_Sagitta Magica: 71 Arrows of Lightning_!" 71 glowing and sparking projectiles formed and shot at the war goddess. She drew her blade.

Bellona cut many of them apart as she flew backward before skidding on her heels, being hit by a few of the arrows. "How irritating…" She raised her blade. "Stand not in my way!"

Anya ran in front of the other mage and caught the short sword on the divine shield. The impact made her entire body tremble as the shield burned and vibrated against her skin. She desperately brought the shield back up to defend against the next swing of the divine sword.

Kneip stood behind her, seeming to have recovered from the goddess's strike. "Can you cover for me? I need a few moments to cast another spell."

Anya nodded shakily, blocking another blow, glad that her body was strengthened passively by her magic.

"Thou darest?!" The sword of the war goddess slammed into the shield like a wrecking ball, but the young mage wasn't forced off of her feet. Perhaps it was the shield's power?

"Ultima Ratio Regum!"

Anya was surprised to find herself growling right back at the enraged goddess as she stood her ground. The strikes slammed into the shield again and again, but she refused to lose to the cruel and violent opponent in front of her. The cacophony in her head grew louder.

"Come_ spirits of air and lightning!_"

"Ngh!" The young girl mage took a step backward after a particularly heavy blow. The goddess advanced at the sight of weakness. "Ahhh!" Anya struck at the blade with the shield even as it crashed down again. The goddess took a step backward. There was much more strength behind the counterstrike than should be possible for a human. The mage advanced, seeing only her opponent. "Fortis a tius lilith lilioth…"

"_With lightning flees the southern storm!_"

"Thou darest to fight Bellona as an equal, stealing the power of Mars?!" Bellona continued to attack, consumed by her rage. "Thou shouldst know thy place, mortal!" The sound of bronze on bronze echoed loudly in the burning city.

The young mage that was fending off the goddess didn't reply, absorbed by both magic and combat. "_Stoke the flames and raise the furnace's output!_" She prepared her greatest weapon, the shield acting as a focus even though she didn't notice it. The spell that she was casting was one that she'd learned in Merdiana's forbidden spell section. She'd never been able to cast it, but that didn't matter to her in that moment.

Kneip ran up to the goddess, his magical enhancement still functioning. He pressed his hand and wand to the girl's chest."_Jupiter's Lightning Storm_!" The released blast was like a drill made of storm. It raged and flew into Bellona, making her stumble backward.

The goddess dug her heels into the ground and began walking forward into the attack.

Anya continued her chant single-mindedly. The noise in her head almost drowned everything else out. She would not let that murderous goddess win! "_Flames of Vulcanus burn bright and become my sword!_"

The storm petered out and Kneip panted harshly.

Bellona was even angrier. "To interrupt a duel of mine, even one between god and man…! Such arrogance, _mage_!" The title sounded like a curse as she let her sword disappear. "_Know and fear me! I am bloodshed! I am destruction!_"

The two mages couldn't help but stare at the raging deity. The magic coming off of her was enormous.

"_I am the very flames of the conflict of man! Fear me who has conquered the world! Fear me who has razed nations and sewn salt to their earth! Fall before me! Be destroyed!_" She raised a hand and a giant flame roared over it. The flame seemed to encompass the entire sky, making the world glow crimson. It twisted and was compressed into a spear that was as long as she was tall. Bellona grabbed the weapon which glowed white with heat and arced her back before throwing it at Thomas Kneip.

Anya felt the spell burning inside of her as she delayed it. "No!" She threw herself in front of the other mage and in an odd moment of prowess, caught the spear on the shield. The shield itself screamed and howled and bucked as it resisted the divine spear of destruction and conquest. The flames summoned by the goddess licked around the shield's edges as the young mage dug her heels into the ground. She gritted her teeth, almost screaming in pain at the heat of the goddess's rage. Finally, the force was too much, and the shield was torn from Anya's exhausted grasp. Almost impossibly, the spear was deflected, flying up into the air.

The goddess stared in mad astonishment as her attack was deflected. "No…Thou couldst not…"

Anya charged the stunned goddess with burning fists, her muscles burning and her mind empty except for the drive for victory and the spell she was delaying. Black clouded the edges of her vision.

The goddess caught and parried the blows reflexively, staring at her still rising spear. "To have made use of Mars' Shield with such competence…"

Anya knew that this was her best chance to _win_. That goddess wouldn't get away with killing people so uncaringly! She had no right! She pushed as much magic into the spell as she could, feeling light headed as she shouted. "_Release! Sword of the Forging God!_" Burning flames appeared in her hand as she swung it in front of the goddess's head, her eyes going out. The flames extended into a long sword and the mage collapsed, her body no longer functioning.

The young mage's arms were broken, as were the rest of her limbs. Blood ran from her nostrils and her eyes were bloodshot to the point that they seemed entirely red. A mixture of tears and blood dripped from her eyes. This was the price of stealing a god's power. A human body was unable to handle the strain of a god's ability.

The goddess screamed and flew backward from the force of the spell's blade. It was incredibly fortuitous for the mortals of London that the flame came through her neck, slicing her life away cleanly. The spear in the sky exploded, washing over the entirety of the city with hellish heat.

Thomas Kneip stared at the scene in shock. He knew what he'd just witnessed. If he hadn't been so worried about the appearance of the goddess in accordance with the prophecy, then the girl wouldn't have been involved. He rushed to the girl's side, but she was unresponsive, still breathing, but nothing else. Her eyes stared blankly, unseeing.

The mage put his best effort into casting healing spells on her desperately.

* * *

"Hello!~"

Anya couldn't feel her body, but saw a girl that looked like she'd just entered her teens. She was wearing a white dress. And had light hair tied into pigtails.

"I must commend thy will, mortal child." Bellona was there as well, but Anya had nothing left, she couldn't move anything but her face. The effort of fighting her and the strain of using a divine tool burned out her body. Still, the mage panicked.

"Rest, child. Unexpectedly, thou hast bested me."

The other woman, the one in the dress spoke up here. "Well, hello, Goddess of War."

"Pandora! You wish to use me as the sacrifice?" She looked at her hands. "…That is why my divine power is entering that child."

"Yes, that's right! Hmm… Such a young daughter…" The woman smiled fondly. "This will hurt a lot, but you're a brave girl, right?" She cooed and rested a soft hand on the girl's forehead.

Anya stared, but her throat couldn't make any sound.

Pandora spoke aloud, seeming to focus on some distant object. "Grant your blessing and hatred to this child, the eighth Campione. Bestow the sacred spell words upon this child, who carries the fate of a god slayer."

The goddess smiled predatorily. "Fine. I grant my blessing to thou who hast become a god slaying queen. Embody my ferocity and honor as war's terror. I shall return for a rematch with thee. May our next duel be uninterrupted! Next time, I will be at full strength."

* * *

Thomas Kneip's guilt over involving a child in a fight against a deity was greatly relieved when the girl started sleeping instead of remaining comatose. He also was filled with awe as his healing spells stopped working on her. The magical energy instead dissipated, returning to the air.

Anna Yurievna Kokolova slept easily, not knowing that her life had only become more complicated and dangerous.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yeah… I shamelessly stole the name "Guardians of the Veil" for this. It needn't be said, but I have no ownership of the World of Darkness, Campione!, or Negima.

As a side note, I have actually written the first five chapters of this already. All I've been doing is procrastinating and editing.

* * *

Anya woke in a hospital. Thomas Kneip and Nekane Springfield were sitting at her bedside.

Kneip spoke first. "Good morning, your highness."

"'Your highness?'" Anya was very confused and quite tired.

"Yes, you've slain Bellona, the goddess of war. You've become a mage queen."

"Mage…queen…?" Anya was still sleepy.

"I'm so sorry, Anya. You'll be in so much danger now…" Nekane looked incredibly sad.

"In…danger?" The young mage tried to sit up, and was surprised at how easy it was. Having been that tired, she expected to feel pain. She rubbed her face tiredly and froze. Her hands. There were burn scars on the palms and sides. It seemed to be from using Mars' Shield and rejecting the goddess's spear. She didn't like the look of the muscles pressing against tight damaged skin. It looked like whatever had caused her to heal wasn't convenient enough to get rid of scars. She needed some gloves to hide the scars. She could already imagine looks of disgust from passersby should she leave them uncovered.

"Your highness, as a mage queen, a Campione, you're bound by fate to fight the gods when they appear." Kneip was speaking humbly, as opposed to the almost grandfatherly tone he'd taken with her previously. It brought her attention from her hands to the situation.

Anya closed her eyes and immediately objects began to flow through her mind. The regalia: Armor, Sword, Torch, and Spear. Connected to each object except the armor was a spell.

The door to the room opened.

Anya's eyes snapped open and she saw the headmaster of the Merdiana Magic Academy, her school. "Hello, Anya. I must congratulate you on your accomplishment. You saved London by defeating that goddess."

"T-Thank you, headmaster."

"I have come to ask you what you wish to do with your continuing education. As a Campione, you will come across different gods and be driven to defeat them, which isn't really conducive to being a fortuneteller. Moreover, it would be best for you to undertake more training to act in this role."

Kneip spoke up. "Well, if you'd like, my organization can train you in combat. It might not be enough to suddenly kill more gods, but it should be enough to defend yourself even without using Authorities."

Nekane looked at him closely. "Your organization?"

The middle-aged mage looked embarrassed at her scrutiny. "Yes, while we aren't magister magi, we work to protect normal people and conceal the existence of magic. We are the Guardians of the Veil, grandiose as it sounds. Our work is mainly covert operations."

The headmaster looked pensive before he spoke. "That may be a good idea. The Authorities wielded by god slayers tend to be difficult to conceal."

Nekane frowned, but didn't say anything.

"If you think that's a good idea, headmaster, I have been looking for a new teacher." At this point Anya was fully awake and found herself surprisingly energetic.

"Well, it seems fine, then." The headmaster smiled.

"Then, if it pleases you, we will begin your training right away," Thomas Kneip was still being deferential.

"U-um, it's fine to call me Anya, Mr. Kneip. Suddenly treating me like royalty is a little much."

"Alright then." The man smiled kindly. "Please call me Tom."

Anya jolted in realization. "Tom, what happened to the boy that got cut open?!"

Nekane and the headmaster looked confused. "Boy?"

"Ah, all of the present agents worked together to heal him and he made it. He'll need a lot of physical therapy, but he should be able to work again." This time Tom's smile was irrepressibly happy.

Anya smiled with relief.

* * *

Anya left the hospital with Tom and the headmaster, who went with them just to make sure that Anya would be safe. They went into a large apartment complex, which turned out to have been completely converted into a office building and laboratory. Tom led them down to the basement.

As he opened the door, Tom turned to them. "This is the training floor." The door led to a staircase that went down into a large cavern that was designed like a roman coliseum. He turned to Anya. "This is where you'll be training while you're with us. The rooms are upstairs for boarding, though you can stay in your current lodgings, should you choose to do so."

Anya nodded. "Thank you, but I think I'll stay where I am."

"Alright, shall we start your training tomorrow?"

Anya nodded.

Tom handed her a set of keys. "Please feel free to enter our facility at any time."

* * *

Anya was still energetic from not doing much during the day and spent the evening studying Bellona, the goddess that she'd killed. It felt necessary, if only because the goddess seemed to be the type to reappear somehow and want a rematch. It was odd, how alright she was with having killed her.

* * *

The god slayer returned to the Guardians of the Veil the next morning and went to the training floor. On her way down, she ran into Tom.

The middle-aged man nodded at her. "I take it you're ready to start training?"

Anya nodded. "Yes."

The two mages reached the actual training floor and stood apart.

"So," Tom spoke to the younger mage, "Can you tell me about your Authorities?"

Anya opened her mouth to speak.

"Oh. Don't tell me about their conditions or weaknesses, but just what they are. It wouldn't be good if someone were able to use my knowledge against you."

The eighth Campione nodded. "Okay. My Authority is the [Regalia of the War Goddess]. I have the sword, armor, spear, and torch."

"Th-that many Authorities?"

"Oh, no. It's all one authority. I can use any of those objects that belong to Bellona. Actually, it would be better to call it a set of spells."

"I see." Tom was calm once again. "I should probably tell you about the basic abilities of the Campione, since you haven't had the chance to learn of them."

Anya was focused on learning at this point and merely nodded.

"Alright. Those who kill gods usurp their powers. They have unparalleled magic capacity and resistance. Any spell that is lower than on the level of the gods, or world transfer won't really affect you. You also probably got stronger and faster after that as well. Lastly, your fighting instincts should have improved as well."

"All of that? So that's why I didn't feel tired after the fight. Anyway, can you tell me about Bellona? Why was she in London? Why did she have Mars' shield?"

He looked a bit pensive. "The Roman goddess of war was a heretic goddess. Heretic gods are deities that have stepped out of the realm of myths for some purpose. Most mages aren't taught of them until they've finished basic training and therefore aren't taught of the Campione. That aside, she wanted to continue the work of her people and conquer and devour the rest of the gods. To do that, she took in the shield of Mars to absorb his power. However, because the Guardians of the Veil had a fragment of the shield, she was greatly damaged by trying to use the only part of it. She then found you after I accidentally left the fragment with you, for which I have no excuse." After saying all of this Thomas Kneip looked her in the eyes apologetically. "I even asked you to make use of the shield, which tore apart your body from the inside. If you hadn't become a Campione, then you would have died. For all of this, I apologize." He lowered his head.

Anya frowned for a bit before smiling confidently. "It's fine! Anyway, what're we doing for training?"

"I'll summon sylphs into the arena and you just need to defeat them. They won't be able to damage you, but you should get the hang of using your power, hopefully."

"Okay."

"Ultima Ratio Regum. _I summon 34 sylphs, swordswomen of wind._" A strong wind blew around the two mages and 34 spectral women appeared, wielding broad swords. "_Defeat the enemy before you._" The spirits rushed forward.

Seized by strong instinct, Anya dodged the blows of the spirits with surprising ease. After the fifth spirit's attack, Anya threw a punch, which exploded violently, sending the spirit flying. She felt one of the blades press against her skin, but was surprised when it slid across her skin without causing any damage. So, this was the magic resistance of a Campione.

There were enemies before her, so she activated her Authority, [Regalia of the War Goddess]. She already knew that she could only draw the weapons and tools within it through their spell words. She drew the sword. "_I follow the divine rule of just war and revel in it. In this sign I fight!_" A bronze gladius appeared in her right hand.

The next spirit charged, swinging her blade. To Anya it seemed to be moving slowly enough that she blocked the strike and cut off her arms. The next swing of the goddess's blade cut the spirit in half. The sword's nature was such that it was a divine weapon made of massive magic power. It could cut through most things, even the flesh of the gods.

The next sylph leapt down, trying to cut the god slayer in half. Anya realized that her sword was superior and cut through the spirit's sword before following it up with a cut through one shoulder to the opposite hip, making the spirit disappear. Another spirit came up behind her, but Anya felt it coming and kicked backward, letting flames explode, making that spirit vanish as well.

Tom called out over the sound of combat. "You're holding back, are you not? Go ahead and use more magic power."

Anya nodded and let more magic flow into her next punch. A surprised sylph was hit by a burst of flame that covered fifty square feet. The flames swallowed most of the remaining spirits and made an explosion that echoed loudly. The attack left a heat haze and a fast flow of cool air as the atmosphere balanced. Next, she tried to use an actual spell. "Fortis la tius lilith lilioth. _Stoke the flames and raise the furnace's output! Flames of Vulcanus burn bright and become my __s__word! Sword of the Forging God!_"

The spirits had been keeping their distance, and it gave the young mage enough time to create a sword of fire magic and wield it in her left hand. Instead of the normal crippling drain of the spell, she felt perfectly fine, as if she hadn't strained herself at all. Maintaining the sword was no issue.

The last of the spirits attacked the newest Campione. There were rapid flashes of crimson flame and metallic bronze. Anya found herself enjoying the combat, every defensive and offensive movement completely absorbing her attention until there were no more opponents. With the lack of enemies, [Regalia of the War Goddess] deactivated, leaving only the Sword of the Forging God spell resting in her left hand. She let that spell vanish and stood on the training floor, surrounded by smoky ground.

Thomas Kneip applauded his new student. "Well done. I am surprised that you only used one of your abilities."

"Well, the others wouldn't make sense down here. The spear would probably wipe out this building."

"Hm, that's the expected level of power for a Campione. At any rate, you could use some improvement in using a sword and moving in a fight."

"O-okay." Anya knew to take his advice seriously. Since the older mage was more experienced in fighting, she thought that she should make as much of the experience as she could.

"First we'll work on hand to hand combat and spell work. Afterwards we'll do some weapons training. Is that alright with you? You'll need to be as skilled as possible if you want to defend yourself from heretic gods."

The mage queen nodded.

* * *

The older mage, it seemed focused more on covert spells and fighting than the magic artillery style that he claimed was more the norm. He taught the younger mage proper hand to hand combat:

"This is one of the most important things to know about fighting. Do not directly take an attack."

"What do you mean?"

"If you can dodge or deflect an attack instead of blocking it, you will take less of the force, which lets you fight longer."

Through this lesson, he taught the girl to parry and deflect attacks with her palms, forearms, and legs. He also taught her how to maintain and move with a basic kickboxing stance. Unfortunately, he wasn't any good at using melee weapons and did not teach her about wielding a sword. They were mere basics, but they helped fix the mistakes she made while training herself.

* * *

"Alright. We will end today's training with more fighting against the sylphs. This time you cannot use magic.

"Okay." Anya was determined, and it showed in her eyes.

Accepting that determination, Tom once again summoned 34 wind spirits. They swung swords at the young mage.

She focused and put her training to use, surprised that she'd learned the movements well already.

* * *

Anya bade her new teacher farewell and decided to visit the petrified villagers from her hometown. The headmaster had them moved to a room in the school, so she wanted to see them all.

The headmaster let her into the room easily, as she had a right to be there.

Anya slowly walked into the silent room. She walked around it quietly, looking at each of the men and women until she came to the one that was most important to her. She couldn't help but feel the tension and pressure from all of the sudden changes leak out as she started cleaning it, wiping off the bit of dust that had settled. "M-Mother, I.." She hugged the woman-turned-statue. "I had a weird few days. I killed a goddess. I should feel bad about killing anyone, but I don't. I don't know why I don't. I've been told that I'm a queen of mages now, but even _that_ doesn't help anyone here. I miss you and I just…"

* * *

The headmaster saw the small girl, who had earned the title of queen, silently crying in her mother's arms. It was sad for everyone present: The girl who could only go to a statue for familial affection, the woman who couldn't even be aware of her own child's pain, and himself who didn't know what to do to help.

* * *

The eighth Campione didn't return home for some time.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I'm not too confident in my characterization of Salvatore Doni, but I think that it was allowable given his mercurial nature. That aside, In two chapters, the timeline should be more clear, relative to canon. This was mostly filler, but the next chapter is much less so.  
_

* * *

About a week after she started her training, as Anya walked along a street, a shiver ran down her spine and she felt her senses sharpen. She felt like she was moving much too slowly, but she whipped around and saw a young man standing on the street behind her. He was dressed casually with jeans and an open button-down shirt with a t-shirt under it. The young man smiled without a care, his blond hair complemented by the darkness of the sunglasses that he wore atop his head. Despite his appearance, Anya felt completely intimidated. He carried an odd suitcase.

The man looked at her bemusedly. "Hey. I heard a heretic god was killed here. You're number eight, right?"

"N-number eight? Then you're a-" The eighth Campione realized just who she was talking to.

"Yeah. I'm your senior, Salvatore Doni. You're Anya Kokolova, right?"

"I-It's nice to meet you. What do you want?"

"Well, you killed a goddess of war, so I figured I'd take a look at you." He drew a sword from the bag, still smiling.

Anya got into a stance and, when the sword was swung, advanced past the sword's range. She threw a cross as his face.

Doni slipped his head to the side and brought his sword in, bringing the younger Campione into his range.

There was a flash of metal, and the next thing Anya knew, she was collapsed on the side of the street, the young man standing over her looking bored. She had small cuts on her sides and arms

He sighed. "I was looking forward to a duel, but you're so weak…"

Anya could tell that if she activated her Authority, the god slayer before her would do the same. She noticed a trash receptacle and, using all of her strength, tossed it at him, using it as a diversion.

She got to her feet and pieces of the receptacle flew back at her, shredded from the Campione's ridiculous swordplay. She loosed an explosion directly in front of her, destroying all of the debris. She back-stepped instinctively, and felt wind blow by her face. The young man must have been right in front of her through the flames! The mage queen chambered and released a kick in the other god slayer's direction.

Her thoughts stopped dead when she felt warm metal press against her throat. Salvatore Doni looked her right in the eyes as the flames went out. His palm pressed against her knee, blocking her kick as he held his sword against her. He frowned, disappointed. "I guess that's the best that I could expect from a kid. Get stronger by the next time we fight. I want to be able to go all out."

* * *

This was odd. Anya was sitting at tea with Salvatore Doni, the Campione that had just essentially beaten her up. It was in such a nice tea house too. The raspberry scones were _delicious_. The bits of fruit were masterfully cut and inserted and balanced perfectly with the quick bread. It was so perfect that the taste of both the fruit and the quick bread brought one another out instead of one overpowering the other. It was just so – And she was getting off track.

"So why did you want to fight me, Salvatore?"

"Eh, I felt like it."

Anya twitched in annoyance, but found that she couldn't dislike the guy. There was something about his free carelessness that seemed admirable.

"Anyway, you're new, but you didn't use your Authorities at all. Were you looking down on me?" He seemed to be pouting childishly.

"Huh? No, it's just that you're probably better at using you Authorities, so I didn't try to match mine against yours." Anya couldn't help but notice that Salvatore(when did she start using his given name?) was drinking his tea with perfect etiquette, despite his flightiness.

He refilled her cup and then his own. "Next time we fight, you should be stronger, so let's go all out. Officially, I won the first one." He spoke teasingly. "Oh! The next time you're in Japan, you should meet my good friend Godou. He's your direct senior Campione, so it should be fun!"

Anya nodded, smiling at his enthusiasm. "Okay. I might have a reason to go there."

* * *

Tea time ended and the pair went their separate ways. It was odd, but they seemed to get along fairly well.

Salvatore patted her on the head. "Well, see you later, Anya."

Anya flushed a little at the honest affection and murmured back. "Bye, Salvatore."

Salvatore Doni turned to leave, creating an atmosphere like that of a departing respected sibling. Well, until another man ran up to him. The other man wore a suit and glasses and looked like he was constantly straining his emotional endurance. "My king, please don't go off on your own to fight other Campione."

Salvatore sighed as he was lectured by the man.

The inspiring moment was fairly ruined at that point.

* * *

When Anya showed up for training, she worked even harder than normal on improving her fighting skills.

Tom was honestly surprised at the girl's enthusiasm, and asked why.

Anya smiled at him. "I have a rematch with someone!"

"A rematch?"

"Yeah! With Salvatore!"

Tom froze. "Wait, you mean Lord Salvatore Doni, the King of Swords?"

"Uh huh."

"So, you fought him and lost?"

Anya nodded. "That's why I have to get stronger. Next time I'm going to be able to fight him evenly."

Tom smiled kindly. "It is good to have a goal. Work even harder, then."

"Yes!"

* * *

She learned some of Thomas Kneip's magic focus, which was spirit evocation. He had her summon fire spirits before moving on to salamanders and even an afrit, which refused to take her seriously and was easily irritated. It turned out that while salamanders, sylphs, and basic elemental spirits were really helpful, afrits, djinn, dryads, and other higher spirits needed coercion. Aside from evocation, Tom taught her Cantus Bellax, the spell-song of battle, which increased the physical improvement that her magic gave her. She hadn't mastered it or the evocations yet.

* * *

Anya stared up at the large dog. It barked once. She wondered why _she_ was here. The Cu Sith were incredibly dangerous, even for powerful mages. Anya was still in training, so she didn't really want to deal with one. The village that the Unseelie fae had invaded was full of innocent people and there _had_ been rumors of innocent people being spirited away, so they had to be ousted. It was lucky that the people had been evacuated, letting her use as much power as was necessary.

She stood ready and spoke clearly. "You have no right to this territory! Leave this village! This is the order of the mage queen!" She felt no confidence in her order and felt a bit silly shouting at a dog, even if it _was_ the size of a large bull.

The beast growled before barking a second time.

Anya identified the giant dog as an enemy and activated [Regalia of the War Goddess]. "_I follow the divine law of just war and revel in it. In this sign I fight!_" The divine sword was drawn from the regalia and Anya pointed it at the beast. "If you don't retreat, I will force you back!"

The dog lunged at the Campione.

Using her new training, Anya leapt backward and slashed at its nose, making the dog cry out and shuffle backward. The young mage pressed her advantage and cut one of its legs, making it limp away. She felt bad about hurting the creature, but she just needed it to leave, its faerie masters with it. Anya felt the air shake slightly, and dropped to the ground. An arrow flew over her and she turned to see an odd green man holding a bow. His body was gangly and the green seemed to be less of skin color and more of a fine layer of moss. He glared at her and nocked another arrow.

The dog growled and bit down at her.

Anya, feeling the second arrow fly, severed the dog's front legs completely before running to the fae man, diving under the arrow.

He jumped over the divine blade, throwing a kick at the Campione's face.

In two movements, Anya cut off the attacking leg and ran the faerie through.

He stared at her, eyes wide in shock and terror.

The dog roared.

Anya whipped around, pulling her sword before jerking to a stop. The faerie held her arm and the sword in his body. The dog pounced. Anya kicked the feet out from under the man, swinging him into the path of the dog.

The air vibrated wildly. The mage queen couldn't dodge anything from that position. "_My Staff!_" Anya used her staff to fly directly upward, the faerie on her arm being torn off by the Cu Sith and the sword knocked from her hand. The divine sword vanished. It was sealed until the next time the Authority was activated.

There was a huge burst of magic and she saw countless rounds of elf-shot slam into the place she'd just occupied. The issue wasn't the magic in the shots, but the very sharp arrowheads on them. Suddenly revealed to her sight was a large army of fae men and women, surrounded by large Cu Sith.

The Campione clambered on top of her staff and prepared to use the divine spear. She focused. "_Know and Fear me! I am bloodshed! I am destruction! I am the very flames of the conflict of man!_"

More arrows flew up at her, enough that she knew her physical defenses would be pierced even if the magic didn't affect her. Just before they hit, Anya activated the armor of her authority. The arrows slammed into her, but the armor of Bellona prevented any damage. She didn't even feel any impact from the elf-shots.

The Campione continued to draw her spear. "_Fear me who has conquered the world! Fear me who has razed nations and sewn salt to their earth! Fall before me! Be destroyed!_" The flames of destruction came out, covering the sky above the village and army. The flames howled like a pack of wolves. The spell words of the spear shaped the divine flames into a white hot, burning spear. She grasped it.

The faerie army began to retreat, running in a panic.

Anya refused to allow their escape. The faeries were going to kill the ordinary people of the village. She gritted her teeth in an uncharacteristic rage. Those people were under her protection! How dare these faeries think that they could harm her subjects! Her mind flashed back to a burned village and petrified mages. She arched her back and threw the spear down!

The divine spear of destruction pierced one of the Cu Sith, pinning it to the ground. The spear then exploded, wiping out the entire army, the village as well. The air shook with the boom and the nearby trees quaked violently from the force of the exploding spear.

Anya floated down. All that remained was scorched and glassed earth, cinders falling from the sky. Her goal was accomplished. This was the power of a god slaying queen, the power to wipe out an army in one move. She looked down at her hands, shaking a little.

* * *

Anya returned to the headquarters of the Guardians of the Veil. All of the agents inside avoided her gaze reverently.

Tom approached her. "I am glad to see that your first assignment went well, your highness."

"Why are you calling me-" Anya stopped mid-sentence, seeing the expression on the man's face.

He looked sad and a bit fearful. "The Black Prince was away on his own business, but he heard of your presence and encounter with Lord Salvatore Doni as well as your fight with that army of faeries. He wanted me to pass a message to you, your highness."

"Okay." Anya spoke evenly, but having spent so much time among magical spies, she immediately began doubting the man before her. It wasn't enough to make her treat him differently, but it made her pay closer attention to his speech and actions. England's Campione was known to be wise and powerful, but to have someone so close to her pass on a message was a bit suspicious.

"'I understand the necessity of displays of force, but please consider the livelihood of those you are protecting as well as the secrecy of magic. It is hard to conceal a pile of ashes where a village used to stand.'"

Anya looked down, setting her suspicions aside for a brief moment. She felt ashamed that she forgot to defend the village itself. She had only focused on defeating the faeries. She was too busy enjoying the combat to think about the destruction that her power caused. She would need to train even harder if she wanted to protect people without making huge mistakes like that one.

* * *

Tom called Anya into his office about another assignment. As usual, when he spoke of business, his face took on a hardness that normally wasn't seen. His normal kind smile was replaced by a careful blankness. "There have been a series of odd storms over Antalya Turkey."

The young girl cocked her head to the side. "That doesn't sound so bad."

"Normally, it wouldn't be an issue that we'd pay much attention to, but there were also large spikes of magical energy during the storms. Aside from that, rumors of odd rituals going on in the outskirts of the city in the middle of the night preceded the storms by about four weeks before those rumors suddenly stopped."

"What does that mean?"

"The amount of energy we've detected is far greater than that of mages or even higher spirits. Our contacts in Turkey have reported that they've seen a large snake in the countryside around Antalya during the storms. In the worst case scenario, it might be a storm god."

Anya frowned in thought. "Then the rituals would have been for summoning a god?"

Tom nodded. "That is very possible. Because we are assuming the worst case scenario, it would be best for you to accompany the agents that are being sent to investigate."

"Okay."

* * *

In the train station, the mage queen met with the other agents of the Guardians of the Veil. There was a young woman that appeared to be about sixteen. She was Elspeth Carnac, who specialized in artillery magic, destroying large targets and numerous opponents. There was also a man, Stephen Gibson. He looked to be about thirty. He specialized in barriers for directing humans away from incidents and concealing actions undertaken by agents of their organization. Last was Tom, who came to support Anya in the case that a heretic deity had appeared.

It was surprising how quickly they arrived in Istanbul before taking the bus into Antalya.

Anya was expecting the city to be covered in storm, but instead the sky was clear. It was clear that there was nothing for her to do, so the other agents went to investigate, learning of rumors and tracking residual magical energy.

Bored, the Campione went about to look at the city. As she walked around, she came upon a young bald man that was dressed oddly for a walk about the city.

He was wearing a green business suit without a tie. The collar was popped, making for a strange look that somehow seemed to fit his inhuman atmosphere. His eyes were snake-like, with a golden brown iris taking up most of the eye, leaving only the deep, round, pitch black pupil.

The extreme appearance wasn't what caught the mage queen's attention. Instead it was the sharpening of her senses and increase in heart rate that indicated the presence of a Campione or god. The atmosphere of the young man seemed to indicate the latter.

He looked right at her, his inhuman eyes seeming to glow in even in daylight. "Thou art a Rakshasa Rani… Dost thou wish to fight me?"

Anya couldn't help but ask. "Rakshasa Rani?"

"Dost thou not know thine own title, god slayer?"

"No, I didn't know." Anya was surprised that she could talk with a deity easily, despite all of her instincts telling her to tear him apart.

"This does not answer my question."

"I don't want to fight you right now."

The god nodded. "Yes, it would be best to have a fitting stage for combat rather than a cramped city street."

That…wasn't what Anya meant, so she began to interject. "Actua-"

"Therefore we shall meet just outside the city, to the north. I shall expect thee in two days' time." With that, he turned and disappeared in a burst of rain.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Rybalov: To answer your question, meeting a god is a pretty unlikely thing in the first place. More than that, after a heretic god appears, no one is notified. By the time people find out, a Campione has usually gone after the god, or the god has come forth near a Campione in the first place. Aside from that, most magic has no effect on heretic gods, meaning that the fight will end in the defeat of nearly anyone that isn't a god-slayer. In Anya's case, she just got extremely lucky and used a forbidden spell. It's just common for god-slayers, since it's their fate to meet each other. Evangeline isn't human, so she can't become a Campione, but her killing a god is entirely possible, right?

* * *

Anya returned to the hotel and waited for her fellow mages to return. Her exploratory mood was completely ruined after the meeting with the snake-eyed god. Despite the lack of desire to enjoy the city, she was overcome by a new desire to see how much she'd progressed with her fighting skills. A fight with a god, while in this case, unavoidable, was the perfect chance to test herself against an equal opponent instead of faeries and spirits and the like. Excited, the Rakshasa Rani began to practice her hand-to-hand combat.

Elspeth, Stephen, and Tom finally came into the room around sunset.

Stephen spoke up first. "Your Highness, it seems that the reported rituals were done in order to summon a god for the purpose of a second, greater ritual. They seem to have slipped up and summoned a heretic god."

Elspeth was next. She brushed dark brown hair out of her eyes and spoke. "From the details of the creature that was reported, it seems that a naga was summoned. It killed all of the mages working on the ritual."

Anya spoke up here. "I've met him. He requested to fight me in the north in two days' time. It'll be dangerous, but I'm excited. I'll take him on!"

Tom cleared his throat. "Your Highness, it would be best to know more about one's opponent before going after them. Please keep this in mind."

Anya flushed slightly. "Y-you're right. Sorry."

"It's no problem. You are still learning how to fight properly after all." The tired man continued. "The naga are associated with snakes and bodies of water. Striking snakes and flowing water are difficult to avoid, so you must be careful. Also, please remember to use your Authority sparingly. Do not be hasty."

"Yes." The mage queen addressed the mages around her. "Please support me."

As one, they responded. "Yes, Your Highness."

Tom had explained to her earlier that mages obeyed the Campione because only they could slay heretic gods. In order to secure the safety of themselves and normal people, they were obliged to support their rulers. The synchronized obedience was an expression of this.

* * *

Her allies at her back, Anya walked northward from Antalya's center. The group arrived in Cumhuriyet Meydani, a beautiful area north of the city. It had a beautiful fountain in the middle of a paved circle of street. Here, Anya stopped abruptly, her senses burning slightly before sharpening, her heartbeat picking up slightly.

There was a large fountain before her. In a burst of water from the fountain, the heretic god appeared before it.

His snake-like eyes stared directly at her, ignoring the other mages. "Thou hast come, Rakshasa Rani. I will kill thee here." There was no malice in his words, only calm declaration of fact.

Anya took a steadying breath that seemed almost disruptively loud over the sound of her heartbeat in the empty streets. "Let's get started." The small mage activated [Regalia of the War Goddess].

Suddenly, the heavens opened up and a deluge fell upon the circle of pavement surrounding the fountain. Water rose from the ground and fountain and formed into a bow in the god's hands. He drew back and released. An arrow of water flew through the air at the god slayer.

The Campione leapt to the side, avoiding the attack. She flexed a hand, trying to generate flames, only for them to sputter under the rain. She gritted her teeth before chanting. "Fortis a tius lilith lilioth. _Cantus Bellax!_" The magic song of war was cast, raising her speed and strength. She ran toward the naga, who had already fired at her.

She twisted past the arrow as turbulent wind blew about. Forcing more magic into her fist than normal, she threw a punch at the god.

He ducked it and leapt back, slashing at her with a sword of water.

Ignoring the explosion from her strike, the mage queen lunged forward and caught the god's wrist. She threw another punch at the naga, aiming for his nose.

A snake shot out from his sleeve and wrapped around her body, stopping her movements.

The water blade flew out to cleave her flesh.

She could feel it begin scraping the skin of her neck.

_Burn!_ Flames erupted all over Anya's body as her magic flared, killing the snake and causing the naga to retreat carefully.

Her skin hissed as steam rose off of it. The girl charged again, faster than humanly possible.

The heretic god caught the punches.

The girl threw a knee into his abdomen.

He shoved the knee back, not allowing it to strike him. "Hh!"

The second her foot touched the ground, Anya drove the foot into the ground, maintaining pressure on her opponent. She drove her elbow into the side of the naga's torso.

The resulting explosion drove the two apart. The naga stumbled back. The magic had no effect, but the physical strike did.

The god-slayer charged again, not wanting to give the god a chance to retaliate. She heard the god mumble something. She couldn't hear it clearly or understand it.

"Nagapasha!" A glowing projectile flew at her.

Even powered by magic, Anya couldn't avoid an arrow at point blank range. It slammed into her chest, knocking her off of her feet. The projectile expanded and turned into a mountain of snakes that wrapped around her completely.

* * *

As the battle between god and devil queen unfolded, Tom watched carefully for a chance to distract the heretic god. He silently called up an afrit and waited for a chance, loading it into his gun.

The heretic god used a divine power and his queen was trapped in a cage of serpents.

It was too soon for him to intervene, as it would only distract the god momentarily.

As he raised his gun despite his better knowledge, he felt a spike of magic from beside him. Elspeth raised a staff and intoned quietly. "Open the nine locks, and come forth from the hoard of Lægjarn…"

His eyes widened. Was she really going to try to hurt a god to buy time? He knew that his thought was hypocritical, but he was concerned for his subordinate nonetheless, more shocked at the girl's uncharacteristic brazenness.

* * *

Anya strained against the binding snakes, but made little headway. Even generating flames resulted in no damage. If normal magic didn't work, then this was an Authority? To counter that, she activated her own Authority.

She felt a burst of heat and magical energy and a grunt of surprise from the naga as she struggled in the bindings.

Taking this chance, she drew her sword. "_I follow the divine law of just war and revel in it. In this cause I fight!_" Divine bronze pushed the snakes about her hand aside and appeared. She flicked her wrist, freeing her elbow. Using her new mobility, the Rakshasa Rani tore apart the serpents binding her.

She instinctively swung her arm upward before her vision was cleared of snakes and heard a gasp of pain.

As the snakes fell, she saw the naga had been pierced by her sword.

He slid backwards off of her blade. "Thou hast broken Nagapasha…" His eyes gave a sense of sharpness.

Water rose and formed into arrows.

They fired like bullets, shattering pavement.

Without even giving herself time to think about it, Anya cut them down as she tried to dodge as many as she could. She felt a few pierce her abdomen and shoulders, but she ignored it.

A light flashed and Anya tracked it perfectly as she continued to defend.

She twisted and cleaved the second arrow of light apart. "You need more than this to defeat me!"

More water rose despite the amount being used for arrows. It coalesced into a giant spear the size of a bus.

She bared her teeth. "You underestimate me, snake god!"

He stared at her, this time with hatred. "Come then, god-slayer. I shall tear thee apart."

She dashed, cutting the attacks down and living up to the designation of 'war goddess' that belonged to Bellona. Her arm lashed out, driven by super-human instinct.

The spear flew.

The divine bronze gladius rent the air apart with the force of its swing.

The spear suddenly flashed. "Nagastra!"

* * *

An explosion rocked the air and the three mages watching the fight shaded their eyes.

The car that they were using for cover was pierced by several shards of metal.

Upon closer inspection, they were made of shining bronze.

The mages couldn't help but be worried.

A voice rose above the dying explosion. "_Just war is declared! Flee and hide before me! Be hunted down and razed to the earth! There is no safe haven from my wrath!_"

* * *

Though her sword had broken, Anya still had the other god slaying spells from her authority. She revealed her torch. At this range, there was no escape. Gouts of divine flame wrapped around her opponent, igniting him and holding him in one place.

He screamed. "You! You are a member of [Steel]?!"

There is no mercy for the opponent. They will be crushed if they cannot match the power that defeated the goddess of war. Thinking this, Anya took no extra time in preparing her next weapon even as she rushed her opponent. "_Know and fear me! I am bloodshed!_"

The naga began to chant in a language that she didn't understand.

She attacked the captive god with flaming punches and kicks even as she chanted the spell words of her god slaying spear. "_I am destruction! I am the very flames of the conflict of man!_" A dozen punches to the head, throat, and solar plexus. "_Fear me who has conquered the world! Fear me who has razed nations and sewn salt to their earth!_"

The heretic god then exploded into a giant serpent. The Campione's godly flames failed to damage the serpent's skin. The giant beast was no longer restrained by the flames and whipped its tail.

Anya was hit and flew into a building, crashing through glass and drywall.

The storm intensified, wind whipping the buildings and making them sway. Bullet-rain fell, piercing through all under the heavens.

Anya shook her head to clear it and stumbled out of collapsed wall. She knew that she'd be very sore from that in due time, but didn't have time to complain. She ran to confront the rain wreathed serpent, chanting. "Fortis la tius lilith lilioth. _Stoke the flames and raise the furnace's output. Flames of Vulcanus burn bright and become my sword. Sword of the Forging God!_"

The burning long sword flared to life and, with the power of a god-slayer behind it, evaporated the rain that got close enough to touch her. It seemed that, the heat was a part of the spell more so than actual burning air, so Anya's resistance allowed her to ignore it. Normally, it would have boiled a normal mage that tried to cast it.

She charged with the blade.

The giant snake opened its mouth and thousands of snakes flew out, striking.

Anya felt herself focus even more, far exceeding human capacity. Her sword flared and she swung it in a burst of movement. She could easily identify every snake that came and cut all of them down. She resumed running. She focused and drew on the massive magic power inside of her. The spell words that she needed came to her easily. "_I am the horror of war and conflict! I conquer all, wreathed in victory!_"

The blade of flames grew until it extended for over 10 meters.

In a hissing, growling voice that was physically impossible, the god spoke. "Even as a member of [steel], thou willst not cause my defeat!" He lunged, fangs glistening.

"Urr-yaah!" Anya swung the blade and batted the massive snake's head away, leaving a scorch mark. She followed up with two more strikes, which only left more scorch marks and created heat haze and steam on the scales. The strikes weren't lethal, but they were effective, knocking the snake's head away.

"-!" The god struck again, much faster than before.

Anya leapt up and swung down with all of her strength.

The snake god's head slammed into the pavement, cracking it.

"_Nagastra!_"

Anya forgot the rain because of her new weapon. That was a fatal mistake. One of the bullets of rain flew off and, empowered by the god's Authority, came at her chest. This time, she tracked it completely as the bullet morphed into a brilliant snake made of whirling winds and rain. She realized, with horror, that she couldn't be able to dodge it at this point. She swung her sword at the attack, hoping desperately to deflect it somehow.

She was engulfed by an explosion. "Aaah!"

She fell onto her back and her ears rang like church bells. Her vision blurred.

Anya, empty-handed, stared up at the god looming over her.

It reared back to strike.

She could barely move any part of her body and her head ached. Was her brain damaged from the spell being forcibly broken? Her ears rang. She lowered her head and mumbled. "You've heard me, so I'll say it again." She didn't know who she was talking to. Was it Victoria? Fortuna? "_I am destruction. I am the very flames of the conflict of man._"

"Dost thou wish to speak thine last words?" The voice seemed a bit compassionate, but dull and disappointed.

"_Fear me who has conquered the world. Fear me who has razed nation and sewn salt to their earth._"

"I will take this as a rejection of my offer. Falling prey to madness as you gaze upon death is shameful, Rakshasa Rani."

"_Fall before me._" Anya's voice rose to a shout in a crescendo. "_Be destroyed!_"

Finally understanding what she was doing, the snake struck.

The clouds and rain caught fire.

A bang went off.

Just as the snake's jaws were about to close, a burning winged man held the jaws open. Flames writhed all over his body, which was built like that of a body builder. It was an afrit.

Anya almost turned to Tom, but held back on that. If she looked away, she would lose her new-found advantage. She called the flames in the sky down into her hand and they twisted into a spear.

The snake clenched down and the afrit was dispelled with a piercing scream. Its mouth opened again and myriad snakes flew out again. Anya twirled the spear and burned them all away as she ran to the snake god.

"_Nagastra!_" A viper glowed and flew at her, transforming into a deadly projectile in mid-air. It raced through the rain with a whisper of lightning.

Anya couldn't risk destroying the spear and ducked, making flame come out of her foot, propelling her like a rocket, forcing the projectile to miss and curve back around, giving chase.

The serpent stared as the god-slayer leapt into his gaping mouth. The divine arrow followed her in.

Anya threw the spear directly upward into the god's brain. Next, she activated the armor in her authority, the last god-slaying spell. The viper-turned-arrow slammed into her back right after the armor appeared.

Two explosions rocked Cumhuriyet Meydani.

* * *

Anya lay on the ground, but forced herself to stand, weighed down by lorica segmentata, manica, and greaves. Using the armor of her Authority to block the explosion of both her spear and the opposing god's Authority had been a gamble, but it seemed to have paid off. She felt the magic defenses shudder and shatter. Her Authority was now empty.

The smoke cleared. Slowly dissolving into nothingness, fragments of the snake god's body lay before her, coated in flame-blackened blood. Even defeated and dying, his remaining eye was full of hatred. "I see. Thine is not the power of [steel] thou hast usurped the power of the usurper, the foreign conqueror goddess that came to these lands like myself. The shame of being defeated by the power of that god-slaying goddess, knoweth no bounds. Thou shalt be repaid this indignity in due time, either by my return or in Naraka."

Anya felt something click into place. It felt like a weight had settled in the back of her skull. She'd received a new Authority from the naga. She'd have to experiment with new combat options. She relaxed and [Regalia of the War Goddess] deactivated.

It suddenly came to her mind. Were her companions alright?! The fight had been fairly destructive. She surveyed the area. The ground was cracked and melted in areas. All of the cars were totally wrecked and any bystanders seemed to have been driven off by the heavy rain, which soaked the damaged buildings, probably causing more property damage.

She turned and saw that the three mages were alright. Stephen seemed shocked at the fight and Elspeth was shaking slightly. Her right arm hung limply. Tom rushed to her. He pulled off his coat and wrapped it around her.

Anya looked at her clothing and saw that it was mostly shredded. She tried to calm her breathing, which was still accelerated from the fight.

"Anya, you need to get treated for these wounds." He spoke clearly.

"Wounds?" She looked down at her body and frowned. She was covered in puncture wounds from all of the arrows that she'd failed to block. She also had scrapes and cuts from being knocked into a building. "Huh."

Pain lanced into her brain and she dropped to the ground in a sitting position. She couldn't move her body at all. How did she fail to notice the gaping holes? She didn't make a noise aside form pained breath. Oddly, her only thoughts were on the god that she killed. She couldn't forget the form of the Nagastra. The twisting whirling wind and water made her think of storms. Was a naga, a god of snakes and water also a god of storms? Then what was the Nagastra really?

She really needed a vacation. It felt like all she did was blow things up lately.

Suddenly, Anya tensed. She forced herself to turn her head and saw a young girl in ancient Greek attire. Her eyes were dark, beyond the dark brown that most people called 'black'. They were like the dead of night, trapped in pure obsidian. The girl's eyes _did not shine,_ as if pulling in all of the light around her. Something about her eyes gave the impression of an owl's stare. Her hair was short, but shone like spun-silver.

The goddess, for she could have been nothing else, spoke. "Ah , one expected to meet with young Enyo, but instead one hath found the youngest god-slayer, using the power of raging Bellona. One is not sure whether to offer accolades for thy slaying of that god-eater, or spite for being one's mortal enemy."

Anya noticed that her companions didn't even register to the goddess's attention. "Sorry to disappoint you. I'm Anna Kokolova. Who are you?"

"One is Athena, goddess of war and wisdom. Only once before has one had discourse with a god-slayer in such a manner. Dost thou wish to fight?"

"Ah, no, I'd rather not."

"Such an answer was expected." The goddess seemed a bit disappointed, though she outwardly looked the same.

"Well, it wouldn't make sense to fight you right after I've fought another god, so I don't want to."

"Then in that case, one shall show leniency for thy strike against the god-eater. Should we again be met, there shall not be mercy." In a surprising show of indifference, the goddess vanished.

Yes, Anya definitely needed a vacation.


	5. Chapter 5

RR5

A/N: I messed with the timeline a bit, so this is taking place during Campione book 8 despite the summer break coming up. Chronologically, this chapter is really just between books 7 and 9 due to the nature of book 8. Honorifics are only used if the characters are speaking in Japanese. Also, for once I actually wrote what really feels like a chapter.

* * *

After getting patched up, Anya visited Nekane, who she hadn't seen in a while. She was surprised that her wounds had healed so quickly, to be honest. It really made it clear that her body wasn't human anymore. Aside from that, she'd been busy with her apprenticeship and new status and had neglected to visit.

She took a train from London into Wales.

Anya knocked on the door to the Springfield house.

The door opened. The only resident present opened the door and bore a delighted smile. "Hello? Oh, Anya! How have you been?"

The older girl hugged her, warm and comfy as usual. Nekane was the big sister she'd never had.

"I'm fine, Nekane." She smiled with confidence. "How are you? It's about school vacation time in Japan, isn't it? Where's Negi? He did say that he'd be coming back, right?"

"He didn't send any message about being late…"

"I'll go and pick him up then. I'm on vacation and there's someone I might want to meet up with in Japan." It would be a good chance to see how much Negi's training had progressed in their time apart.

…Also, she had to admit she… was still used to him being around.

* * *

Anya couldn't believe it was this difficult to find her childhood friend. It helped that she'd studied Japanese alongside Negi, so she was able to ask for directions and assistance. She got directions to Mahora academy, but realized that she was technically invading the territory of Japan's king.

It would be best to avoid incensing the young man, so she decided to see him before picking Negi up. Anya walked into a small side street. Well, it was more of an alley than an actual street. It seemed abandoned. "One of you followed me here, didn't you?"

A young man answered, "Yes, Your Highness," from behind a bike rack.

It felt a bit odd to realize that she'd come to expect Guardians of the Veil to be following her. "If it's not too much trouble, could you tell me where Japan's king is?"

"Yes. If you would just follow me, I will bring you there." He stood up and was shown to be dressed like a tourist. That would be best for blending in, wouldn't it? Honestly, Anya had stopped questioning why there were always members of her organization around her, but it was good to have people around that could help her out.

* * *

"Here we are Your Highness. Nezu Sanchoume. Those who live here are Kusanagi Ichirou, the Campione's grandfather, Kusanagi Shizuka, his sister, and the Campione, Kusanagi Godou himself."

The two stood in front of a bookstore.

Anya looked at the man. "It really is a store, right?"

"Yes, Your Highness."

The thought of a Devil King living in a bookstore seemed unreal, but on the other hand she lived in an apartment, didn't she?

"I'll go in, then. See you later!" She waved with a smile and entered the store.

An old man, presumably Kusanagi Ichirou looked up from the counter. "Welcome! What can I get you, little lady?"

"Are you Kusanagi Ichirou-san?"

He smiled charmingly. "Yes, that's me. What is it? Are you one of Shizuka-chan's friends?"

"I'd like to speak with Godou."

At the sudden widening of the elderly man's eyes, Anya realized her mistake. She'd always thought of her fellow god-slayer in English, with Salvatore's familiarity. She'd actually omitted the honorific.

"Oh, so you know Godou?"

"Um, not exactly. I guess it'd make sense to call him a mutual friend?"

He gave her a thoughtful expression. "Hm. Well, Godou is in school right now, so it would be best if you waited until he returned."

* * *

Kusanagi Ichirou was easy to get along with. They talked about the weather and other things, but the odd thing was all of the women. Periodically, an elderly woman would walk in either to reminisce or offer goods that she inexplicably came into an overabundance of. Periodically, meaning about 40 times.

After a good deal of time, the door opened and a Japanese young man walked in, flanked by a silver-haired girl, a brown haired girl, and a blonde. "I'm back."

Kusanagi Ichirou responded easily. "Welcome back. There's a young lady to see you."

"Eh?"

Anya stood, smiled, and bowed politely. Good impressions were important, after all. "Good afternoon, Godou. It's nice to meet one of my seniors."

"Senior?"

"Yes. I'm Anna Kokolova, number eight."

He looked confused for a bit before he visibly understood what she was saying and became more focused. "Okay. Why are you here, Anna?"

Anya cleared her throat. "Right. Salvatore said that I should talk to you and hang out at some point, since you're good friends-"

"Ugh. That brat…"

Anya frowned and the temperature in the room rose a bit. "At least he's not a lech!" How dare he insult Salvatore! He was a good guy, despite his flaws!

Godou made a tired, irritated expression. "Don't say stupid things! I'm not a lech!"

"That's hard to believe when you walk in surrounded by women, you pervert!"

"They're just my friends!"

The blonde girl spoke up here. "…I really didn't expect her to just meet you face to face, Godou." She then spoke directly to Anya. "I would have expected you to be more timid after your loss to Lord Salvatore, Anya-sama."

Anya frowned. "Please call me Anna. I'll have a rematch with Salvatore anyway, so it's fine." She crossed her arms. "Who are you anyway?"

The blonde girl smiled, giving off a sense of casual elegance. "I'm Godou's lover, Erica Blandelli."

Anya turned to her fellow god-slayer, astonished. "Godou, you have a lover, _and_ women hanging off of you? How can you claim to not be a lech?" She looked at the ceiling in irritation. "How can Salvatore's best friend be like this?"

Godou frowned. "…Please, don't compare me to that idiot."

"Stop insulting him!" The temperature rose again, and Anya began emitting heat like a small fire.

Interjecting, Erica spoke. "If you don't mind, why did you come to Japan, Anna-sama?"

The air instantly cooled. "Oh! Right. I just came to let you know I'd be passing through, Godou. Japan is your territory so it'd be best if I told you I wasn't here to fight. I'm just retrieving something of mine." That would be the best way for another Campione to understand her without going into detail. She really wanted to keep Negi out of this.

"Something of yours?" The girl had a deceptively innocent expression that Anya instinctively dreaded. This woman would definitely take advantage of any missteps. She decided to keep from directly answering any of her questions.

"But, that's none of your business. I came to let Godou know, so I'm just going to go ahead." She walked past the older Campione and left. If she stayed any longer, she was pretty sure she'd end up fighting him.

* * *

After finally meeting Salvatore's Japanese friend(She could hardly believe that he was such a jerk!), Anya took the train to Mahora Academy. It was easy to get lost and she soon found herself wandering around the campus. The school belonged to the Kansai magic association, so it wasn't likely that Guardians of the Veil were there.

"Excuse me little girl, are you lost?" A heavy-set man approached her, bearing a slightly jolly disposition.

"Are you a teacher in the junior high division?"

The man canted his head in confusion before nodding.

"Would you be able to tell me where Negi Springfield is?"

Suddenly, he stiffened, staring at her. "Y-You're-!"

"I'm Anna Kokolova. It's nice to meet you."

The man tensed.

That sudden tension would mean that he knew about the different god-slayers. "Oh? You're a mage? Then is Negi on the campus?"

"I-I don't know!" He cringed as if expecting to be struck.

"Okay, then. Who _does_ know?"

"I-I'll take you to the headmaster!"

Anya shrugged at his panic and followed the rushing man.

* * *

Finally, finally, she arrived on a beautiful, sunset beach. She saw Negi next to a girl that looked familiar. They were talking energetically. Anya felt a tightness in her chest.

She walked up the cliff overlooking the two. There were two other girls watching them. Both had dark hair, one in a short style that obscured her eyes and the other, long hair in a low ponytail by her waist. They were speaking quietly.

The long haired girl murmured. "As I suspected, there's something going on between them."

Anya felt the tightness again. "Is that so?"

"Well, whether that 'something' has anything to do with romance is debatable…"

"I don't get it but either way, he's flirting right?!" She stepped forward, her anger starting to burn.

"Eh? Nodoka?" the long haired girl looked in shock at her friend.

The short haired girl, Nodoka apparently, looked at her friend in confusion. "That wasn't me- Wah!"

Anya ignored them completely. "After all that hard work reaching here, dealing with that dummy Godou and heading to the academy before being redirected here… I get Negi getting all lovey-dovey with that stupid-looking woman?!"

Her anger literally started to burn, steam and wisps of fire flickering about her. "Negi! You're such a dimwit!" Anya leapt into the air, and using the right amount of force that wouldn't hurt her friend, she launched herself at him with a flying kick. She didn't even need her magic key to ignite her attack.

The two on the beach threw themselves out of the way and Anya's flaming kick made an explosion of steam. "Good job dodging that. It seems like you've been keeping up with your training, but you're still as puny and dimwitted as always aren't you?"

He stared in shock. "Anya?! W-w-why're you here? You're supposed to be a fortune-teller in London!"

"I came to pick you up of course! Let's go!" She dragged him along.

"Wait! Why are we going home?!"

"Because Nekane-oneechan's feeling lonely since you didn't visit."

"Eh?"

"If you understand, then let's go!" She began tugging on him again.

The girl interrupted. "Negi still has something to sort out before he returns to Britain. He's also on vacation with the club he's in charge of. Can't you wait until he's ready?"

Anya frowned. Why was she acting so familiar? She looked at her more closely. This girl was Kagurazaka Asuna, the girl in all of the pictures that Negi had sent back. She was definitely more developed than the mage. It bothered her. "It's nice to meet you Asuna, our Negi's been imposing on you. I hope he wasn't too much trouble." She made sure to make a good impression.

"How polite, it's nice to meet you too." The older girl's smile was slightly strained.

"Don't worry." Anya smiled. "I'll take care of Negi from now on!" She began pulling Negi along again.

"W-Wait, Anya! You're tired after coming all the way from Wales, right? Why don't you stay with us for dinner and rest up before going back? There'll be _sashimi_ and _tempura_."

It sounded really good after all of that traveling… Moreover, she'd heard that they were delicious, so…

* * *

The two childhood friends ate together in a fairly large room. It was well lit and had a pretty nice view as well. There was a large amount of food at the table and it was all delicious! Anya couldn't help but rave at the taste despite her difficulty with chopsticks. "This is awesome! Japanese food is really good! You've been eating this this whole time?! Unfair!"

"Well, not the whole time. By the way, you hold your chopsticks like this." He laughed a bit. "Anya, you're still such a glutton, being tempted by _tempura_ and _sashimi_."

The female mage pouted. "You're the one that didn't come home right away. I had to come all the way here!"

"Setting that aside, how's your training going?"

"It's going pretty well. I'm really good at fortunetelling! I also found someone to teach me about fighting! I'm learning a lot. Enough about me. How has your training gone? Being a teacher must be tough." There was something about the violence and destruction of fighting gods that it didn't feel right to say to Negi. Just the thought of him getting involved bothered her.

"Me? I'm alright too."

"Really? All you sent back were pictures of girls. You're probably still a puny dimwit after all, being surrounded by older girls and fooling around all day…" She smirked as she teased him.

He scowled. "What's with you Anya? I've been doing a good job as a teacher! All of the girls are there because it's a girls' school. Plus, I got taller!"

"Well, it's not like it'll help if you're already short."

"Let's compare then!"

"Fine!"

* * *

After that argument, they went back to eating.

Negi suddenly interrupted her. "You have rice on your cheek." He plucked it off and popped it into his mouth. "Anyway, thanks for coming Anya." He smiled happily.

Anya felt her cheeks grow warm. "I-It's not like I came for your sake. It's just for Nekane-onee-chan, okay?"

And then, a bunch of girls from Negi's class tumbled through the sliding door. For a moment Anya stared, shocked. "First impression, first impression…" She murmured before smiling brightly. "Nice to meet you all, students of Negi. I'm Anna Kokolova, but you can call me Anya."

* * *

Taking a break, Anya went to the baths to relax. Upon entering, she saw the two girls that she saw atop the cliff when she arrived. Quickly, she hid her hands in the towel that she brought in. Did her hands have a more natural tone to them now? She hadn't been paying attention to the burns, but on closer inspection, the skin seemed to have gotten better compared to before. Would the scars just take a long time to heal? That was better than what she could have hoped. The muscle wasn't pressing grotesquely against the skin any more.

There was something about the two girls that made them seem to be kindred spirits. "Oh, right you two are… Miyazaki Nodoka and Ayase Yue, right? Negi's letters said that you had knowledge of magic."

The short haired, taller girl spoke first. "W-well, yes, that's right. I'm Miyazaki Nodoka."

"I'm Ayase Yue."

The short haired girl spoke up again. "Um, by the way, you've also been undergoing training like Negi-sensei, right?"

Anya nodded, smiling.

"Have you also been looking for a partner?"

The child mage flushed in embarrassment.

Yue continued. "You know, through performing pactios?"

"Pac- you even know about those?!" After yelling in shock, the Campione began murmuring in embarrassment. "Well, I haven't done stuff like that yet… You're supposed to pick your partner carefully after all. What about Negi, huh..?" She let her mind wander for a bit. "There's no way he did it with that Asuna person right? Not with that airhead…"

The two girls in the bath with her stiffened awkwardly. Anya, despite wanting to enjoy her vacation, noticed their reactions. No, there was no way that Negi would be going after girls while he wasn't even a fully-fledged mage. Their reaction _had_ to be something else. "Any way, that Asuna girl is my enemy!"

"Wha- Enemy?!"

Anya nodded with confidence. "All well-endowed women are my enemies! Men get hypnotized by those things and then…" She stopped speaking as another girl entered the bath.

"Yo, Ayase. What's with the kid?" An older girl walked in wearing a towel. There was something about her that seemed elegant. Was it her attitude, or something else? Whatever it was, it was a bit intimidating.

Soon after, almost all of the other students in Negi's class came bouncing in. Anya finally understood what was bothering her. "Are they all seriously middle school students? No 14 year old should be that well developed!"

If he was constantly surrounded by breasts like these, then Negi…

* * *

Her other half was missing. It was like it had been torn right out of the world.

The site of its last presence was marked by ashes, scorch marks, and soaked earth. There was a trail of magic like her own and that of her other half. The trail was like the slime of a slug, tainting the air with the scent of the Fool of the west.

It seemed her other half had been devoured, stolen from her! The other half would never return now, given the manner of its disappearance.

That being the case, the irretrievable needed to be avenged. None have the right to steal from her!

* * *

The magic lantern that they'd brought with them was the only light in the dark library of Merdiana Magic Academy.

"Negi, hurry up! We'll get in trouble if anyone catches us in here."

The younger boy answered in a distracted voice as he pored over the tome in his hands. "Yeah.."

"I snuck you in here in the first place so-"

"Yeah…"

"Geez! You're not listening at all!"

"Yeah…" He clearly wasn't.

Anya took a sidelong glance at him. He was studying so seriously that his face had a cool expression. Her cheeks warmed.

Suddenly a voice called out. "Hey! Who went into the forbidden spell archives without permission!?"

Anya jumped in her seat. It looked like they'd been caught. "Crap! Negi we've got to run!"

"Yeah…"

She grabbed him by the collar of his robe, pulling him as she took off running. "Come on, Negi! Drop the book!"

He didn't even look up at being pulled along. "Wait! I've almost memorized it!"

"Stupid! Run on your own!"

"Yeah… Just a sec."

"Grrr! You idiot! You're just-"

* * *

"-completely hopeless without me!" Anya woke up at her own shout. It looked like she might have woken the others in her room. That was right! She came to Japan to bring Negi back!

She got up and ran to his room. "Negi! Hurry up and get changed!"

Her train of thought froze. Negi was asleep, clutching himself to Asuna's chest.

Asuna woke. "Negi, not again! What do you-"

Anya knocked him awake. "What do you think you're doing, you idiot!?"

He sleepily turned to Asuna. "S-s-sorry Asuna-san, my habit-"

"What are you doing so early in the morning?!"

The brown haired girl in the room, Negi's other roommate Konoka, spoke up here. "Anya-chan, that's because Asuna looks like Negi-kun's onee-chan, so…"

"Huh?" Anya turned back to Negi, bewildered. "You still can't sleep without that sort of thing?"

"Y-you're wrong! It's just because I was half asleep!"

Anya looked at Asuna more closely. "I guess you look a little like her…" She smirked a bit. "But she doesn't look nearly as stupid. She's prettier too."

Asuna smiled back a bit aggressively. "What was that, you brat?"

Their eyes met with hostility for a few seconds before Anya turned back to her childhood friend. "Diving into the bed of such a stupid looking person! You dummy! Pervert!"

She was getting off track. "A-anyway, let's go!" She grabbed his wrist.

Asuna stopped her again. "Wait Anya-chan! Negi said yesterday that he couldn't go back yet."

Anya frowned. "Just what right do you have to tell me what to do?!"

"Wha-? Because I'm Negi's Pa-mmph!"

Nodoka and Yue had run up from behind her and covered Asuna's mouth.

"What's a 'Pa'?" Anya cocked her head to the side. "You really are a dummy aren't you?"

"What was that?!" Asuna was held back by her two classmates.

The older girl from the bath earlier came in. "Hey. Is Chamo or Negi-sensei around here? I had some questions about the card's functions…"

Nodoka and Yue freaked out and covered her mouth too.

The third person that had been in her room, Haruna called Anya to her. She put her hands on Anya's shoulders. "Actually, all seven girls here have gone with Negi and made a pac- Buh!?"

Anya's two other roommates knocked the older girl aside to interrupt her.

Anya shouted in irritation. "What's going on here?!" She took a deep, calming breath and set that aside. "Anyway, we're going home!" She started to pull Negi out of the door.

Anya was interrupted by Konoka, who asked, "Anya-chan, why are you in such a hurry to go home?"

"Huh?"

The girl smiled with an innocent yet teasing expression. "Hmm… Could it be, Anya-chan, because you like Negi-kun?"

Anya flushed horribly. "Wha-Whaaaaaa?!" Her voice raised in pitch. "I-I came out here because Nekane-onee-chan was feeling lonely so…"

While she'd been flailing about in embarrassment, Konoka had pulled out a cell phone. "Ah, hello? It's Konoka from Japan, Nekane-han. Yes, we spoke on the phone the other day. Right, about Negi-kun's return… Yes. Is the twelfth okay? …Alright. Excuse me. Thank you very much." She closed the phone. "It looks like the twelfth is fine."

"Wha-?!"

"Isn't it great? Now you don't have to rush back."

Anya was left off balance by the young lady's cheerful smile. "T-that's not what I-"

"Oh? You still want to go home? Well, leaving Negi-kun alone in a place with so many girls makes you nervous doesn't it, Anya-chan?"

"That's not… You…" She glanced at Negi, who looked completely lost. Her cheeks burned. "You're wroooooong!" She ran away.

* * *

After the day wound down, the class ended up sharing one large room. It seemed that, during the day, more patrons had taken up the rooms that they'd been previously using.

Konoka apparently felt the need to cause more trouble for Anya, and so said, "Everyone should be careful~! Since he can't sleep without his onee-chan's warmth, he'll hold onto anyone close to him…!"

All of the girls within earshot twitched as one in a truly creepy moment. Then excited, devious smiles appeared on most of their faces.

Anya unwittingly clenched her teeth. Now she'd have to make sure that no one did anything dumb like what had happened in the morning. The mere memory made her flush in embarrassment.

The students suddenly started throwing pillows at one another. "It's a match! The winner gets to sleep beside Negi-sensei!"

Anya smacked her forehead.

* * *

The trail lead further west, but there was another path higher in the air that led to the east's edge. The loss of her other half didn't take place long ago enough for the spawn of the Fool to have doubled back and gone to the east's edge. It would have been possible with divine speed, but that wouldn't have left so thick a trail in such a manner.

…! Then the object of her vengeance must have used one of man's aerial chariots! She didn't think much of man's need for such things, but she decided to follow the eastern path. After all, was it not more recent?

* * *

Using the dark, quiet room to relax, Anya noted that her wounds from the fight with the Naga had healed. It was pretty amazing, how her body had changed, normally it would have taken healing potions to repair the skin from being riddled with bullet holes, but her body looked as if it hadn't even taken that damage.

Suddenly she picked up on movement in the large, dark room. Those girls were seriously trying to sneak near Negi?! Seriously?!

"Mnmgng…" Suddenly the boy in question stood up and began to shamble about.

What was he…?

"Bathroom…"

At least that would keep him out of those girls' clutches for a bit.

When he came back, Negi stumbled into Anya's bed. He snuggled closer, invading her personal space. W-what was he doing?!

He embraced her and pulled even closer.

"N-Negi! Wake up!" She whispered harshly and frantically.

Her face felt hot as his face drew closer.

* * *

After following the path for such a distance, she arrived at the root of the sun. She rested on the coast, feeling an echo from deep within the ground. It was a predatory existence that reeked of sudden defeat. She felt the relative proximity of the spawn of the Fool and reconsidered. If it could kill one half, then, after devouring it, wouldn't its victory be assured? She considered methods of approach.

...

...

...

The presence under the earth wouldn't leave her alone.

With a single limb she dug down and retrieved the predatory existence.

This was-!

Twisted like squid limbs. At her presence they twisted and grew, becoming powerful arms. Feeling them resonate with a distant _thing_, she decided to approach it.

All that remained on the shore was a deep perfectly circular hole.

* * *

After that fiasco in the inn, the group of students went back to the campus and, after entering a secluded cabin, entered a room with a miniature of a fantastic resort in a bottle. It was connected to other flasks that held different environments. It seemed at first like someone's strange hobby. Upon contact, it transported each person to the resort.

Anya worried whether it would work on her, but it was apparently a form of world transference magic, which bypassed her natural defenses.

Negi and the others then went through training exercises consisting mainly of sparring.

Anya found herself having to reevaluate the people that she'd just had a sleepover with, considering what she'd seen. That half-browed Setsuna person was sparring with Negi in midair using wings that grew from her back. They then struck with enough force to interrupt the flow of the waterfalls around them.

Landing in front of her after his midair duel, Negi spoke to her casually, as if he didn't do anything special. "So? What do you think?"

It was nothing compared to Salvatore or one of the heretic gods she'd met, but it was far beyond the ability of middle school students and amateur mages. "W-What do I think?! Is all of Japan made up of superhumans?! And I've never seen such advanced midair combat before!"

Negi smiled sheepishly. "Well, a lot of things happened."

"'A lot of things' isn't an explanation!"

Still relaxed, Negi tried to placate her. "Now, now. Let's get some black tea and rest."

The two of them took a magical gate to another part of the large resort and began walking to one of the buildings.

Reacting on pure instinct, Anya hopped back lightly as a large fuuma shuriken shot past them, tearing up the ground. The ninja girl(Negi had called her Nagase Kaede, right?), the owner of the weapon turned to sheepishly apologize when her sparring partner, Negi's 'Sifu Ku' unable to stop her blow, sent the larger girl flying into a wall, smashing it.

Anya stared in shock. "I-Is she dead?"

The tall girl hopped back to them, scratching the back of her head and ignoring the blood that flowed from her scalp. "Aww. I lost."

The Chinese girl smiled in apology. "I hit when you were looking away, aru. Sorry Kaede."

"What for? That was because of my lack of training, de gozaru."

This was just too ridiculous for a group of schoolgirls going on a summer trip.

Ignoring the flying Asuna who'd suddenly grown wings and the girl that had created them with an artifact, she turned to Yue and Nodoka. "Are you all really middle school students?!"

Yue responded with a straight face. "That's probably because everyone studies diligently under a great teacher."

"Who's this 'great teacher'?"

"Evangeline A.K. McDowell, this castle's mistress."

Anya's blood ran cold. "Eva-Evangeline…?"

Yue nodded.

"Th-that's the Undead Mage."

"Yes. The Puppet Master, Advent of Evil, Dark Evangel, Apostle of Calamity… Eva-san. Do you know of her?"

Anya tugged Yue close in a panic. "She's a villain of legend! The ultimate evil mage!" Did everyone not know what kind of danger they all were in?! "Listen!" She whispered fiercely, "We're going to secretly get out of here! There's no telling what she'll do to us if-"

A hand landed on her head. "What am I going to do, Anna Kokolova?" This was said in English, catching her even more off guard.

Anya turned slowly to face the source of the voice. The grinning creature behind her perfectly matched the wanted posters that she'd seen. "Nooooo! I'll be eaten!" She outright sprinted away.

After running for at least a hundred meters, Anya stopped and Yue and Nodoka caught up to her. "Calm down, Anya-chan!"

"How can I calm down?! She's the demon lord of darkness!"

"That's not true!" Nodoka responded. "Evangeline-san is a good person! She was a very scary person long ago, but now she's a very nice person, so you don't need to worry."

"…Really?"

Yue affirmed her friend's words. "When she was defeated by the Thousand Master, the majority of her power was sealed away. She was so pleased with Negi-sensei that she made him her student."

"Is that so?" Anya thought to herself aloud. "Then Negi's strength makes sense, being the student of the most powerful dark mage. And that world transference to such a great magic as the castle makes a lot more sense…" It was kind of a relief that he'd gotten so much stronger. The incredibly dangerous things that he didn't know about were less of a concern if he'd changed _that_ much, but it was still a bit sad, seeing that he'd become different while he was away. "I'm glad, even though he didn't catch up to me."

Nodoka stared at her in surprise. "So Anya-chan's also been studying because of Negi-sensei?"

"W-what?! No, that's not it!"

Yue made a slightly exasperated expression. "I see…"

Anya continued to think to herself. "But, no matter how strong he needed to be, why did he become the pupil of a dark sorceress?" She remembered the figure of the great mage that she'd just escaped. "It's because of those breasts! I just know he's been grasping at all of those large bosoms! It's horrifying, that damn idiot!" The temperature rose a bit.

Nodoka interrupted her ranting. "Anya-chan! Evangeline-san's form just now was just magic! The real Eva is more of a child than Anya physically."

"Really?"

"Y-yeah. I don't think it has anything to do with breasts. It has nothing to do with how big one's chest is. I'm also small but I'm doing my best."

"No-Nodoka…" Anya was honestly moved. "Well said! You really are my comrade! From now on, we're friends!" She turned to Yue who was watching them, slightly confused. "You're my friend too! If either of you ever need my help, just let me know!"

"R-right. That's wonderful." Yue seemed to come to a realization. "Nodoka, come here for a sec." The two talked amongst themselves for a bit. Coming to an agreement, they both turned to face the eighth Campione. "If you're going to see us as friends, then there's something we need to tell you."

"Th-the truth is…"

They both held up pactio cards. "We've both… With Negi-sensei…"

"Huh?" Suddenly the weirdness at the baths and in the morning at the inn made sense. Then the artifacts that she'd seen were-

* * *

Anya ran toward the gate back to the real world, passing Negi and Kotaro in a blur.

The gate wouldn't activate! Why wouldn't it let her leave?! She wouldn't be able to hold back her rage at that stupid, stupid boy! How could he?! With all of those girls?! "Why won't it open?!"

"It won't open for the next 24 hours."

"…Negi."

"A-Anya, I…"

Anya faced her childhood friend with a frown. "You've only been here for half a year and you've already kissed 7 girls?! Is Japan's Devil King actually the norm?! Is it something in the water?!"

"L-like I said, a lot of things happened."

"You lech! You're nothing like the Negi I used to know!"

Anya couldn't remember when she'd started striking at her friend, but he was parrying and blocking despite the explosions. She knew that she was throwing a bit of a tantrum, but what had happened to the Negi she remembered? "You're acting so frivolously with all of those pretty older girls! Have you forgotten our village?! You're already the student of a dark mage, so why don't you just become an evil mage?!"

Negi caught her punch and grabbed her wrist. "I haven't forgotten. I'm training with everyone _because_ of our village, to search for Father."

Anya was caught off guard and looked away. "You're still saying that."

"Father isn't dead. Listen to me." He pulled her closer by the shoulder. "There's no way I'd forget that snowy night. I haven't changed. I just want to know the reason and meaning for it."

Anya blushed a bit at his serious expression. "I-I've got it." She looked away. "Idiot…"

"Anyway, after we return to Wales, we're going to the Magic World."

"What?"

"Father's clue is there. We'll be gone for about a week. Want to come?"

"Of course! You're still an idiot that thinks of nothing but himself. You'd be screwed without me!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him along.

"A-Anya, what-"

"You've got training to do, right? I'll come along too!" She turned to her new friends. "Nodoka, Yue, let's train!"

* * *

After magic training (That Konoka was so lucky, having such an aptitude for healing magic!) and getting accepted as a member of Ala Alba for the purpose of the trip (She had to admit that the badge was nice), Anya was told by Evangeline to speak with her. The vampire smirked at her apparently very amused just by looking at her. "Congratulations."

Anya stared at her. "For what?"

"On becoming a monster, of course, Devil Queen Anna Kokolova."

The god-slayer tensed and got into a ready position between a fighting stance and a relaxed one.

"That reaction is just what I expected from a new god-slayer."

"W-what do you want?" Anya couldn't help but get excited. Fighting against such a strong mage would be great! How would she compare to Salvatore?

"Just from looking, you're probably the weakest of all of the Campione. It's been a while since I've fought one of you."

"Speaking of fighting, can you fight with me a little?"

The vampire gave the younger monster a smirk. "You can't help yourself, can you, Anna Kokolova? You're all like that. On the other hand, you have a specific target in mind when you train don't you? One of your seniors?"

Anya couldn't help but smile. "Yes. He's the greatest swordsman. I wasn't even close to beating him the last time we fought, but I can't get him out of my head."

"Oh? So it's a crush?"

"What? No! He's just someone I need to fight again."

The vampire shrugged. "Alright."

Taking it as an answer, Anya rushed the vampire.

The first punch was deflected and the vampire entered the other girl's stance, destabilizing her. She then knocked the god-slayer down with a palm strike.

Anya made an explosion with her right hand and used it to rebalance. "Fortis la tius Lilith lilioth." In the same breath she started chanting. Her advantage was that her magic could work on the vampire while hers wouldn't cause harm. "_Stoke the flames and raise the furnace's output!_" She ducked a roundhouse kick aimed at her head. "_Flames of Vulcanus burn bright and become my sword! Forging God's Sword!_"

Her hand coated in freezing magic, the vampire parried the spell. "Not bad, for an amateur! You've managed to make the incomplete version of that spell work?"

Anya retreated out of range. "Incomplete?"

"That spell has high energy cost and manipulation requirements, but it isn't quite the true thing."

Frowning, Anya put her will to bear on the spell. "_I am the horror of war and conflict! I conquer all, wreathed in victory!_" The sword became about ten meters in length and she swung it down onto the vampire. Suddenly, her arms stopped. "Nn!?" It couldn't be a spell, so was it something physical?

The vampire knocked the breath out of her with a palm strike, making her drop to her knees. "The real thing is more complex. It's more of an evocation spell than merely an elemental one."

The Campione regained her breath in half of a second and made flames burst from around her arms. As she'd thought, it freed her arms. She finished the slash only for the other girl to toss her off balance and throw her to her back. "Agh!" It was harder than she'd expected. How fun!

"Don't assume you'll win just because you've become a monster, Anna Kokolova!" She kicked the Campione in the face.

"Geh!" Anya noticed a bruise on the girl's shin. It seemed that being at reduced power made her about as fragile as a normal person. The Rakshasa Rani released her spell and threw a trio of flaming punches.

Evangeline parried before throwing the Campione once again.

"Fortis la tius Lilith lilioth. _Cantus Bellax!_" Reinforcing herself from within, Anya rushed at the shinso. The vampire threw her again, only for Anya to catch herself and charge again. She focused on countering the next throw as she rushed in.

The dark mage easily deflected her kick and threw her.

Twisting in midair, Anya copied the palm strike that had been landed earlier and instead of the chest, she threw it into the vampire's face, sending her flying. "Fortis la tius Lilith lilioth. _I summon you. Eleven sword wielding salamanders, come forth!_" The spirits appeared in a second. "_Attack!_"

"_Magic archer: 11 arrows of ice!_" Without even needing her key, the master mage shot down her attackers.

The summoned spirits exploded.

"Fortis la tius lilith lilioth. _Magic archer: 67 arrows of flame!_" Would this be too much? How much more power would be revealed?

"_Magic Archer 67 arrows of darkness!_"

Anya rushed in again, her body emitting flames. Her body was a blur of movement, being thrown about by her more experienced opponent but recovering and attacking quickly. Her strikes didn't even reach full extent so no explosions came out. It was surely a sign of the skill of the Shinso that she was fighting.

The demonic beast shaped like a girl charged, throwing a flying hook kick.

Evangeline caught the girl by her face, slamming her into the ground and pinning her, arms locked behind her.

Anya felt satisfied. The infamous vampire was surely more skilled in hand to hand combat than Salvatore.

The vampire spoke, looking down at her. "You're fighting like a mage, but you're already a different type of thing. If you don't take advantage of everything you have, you'll never obtain victory."

Then… Her Authorities would be fine? How would they work against the strongest mage she'd met?! Anya wondered if it would be safe. The spear would wipe out the building they were on at minimum. The torch would probably burn someone else. The armor wouldn't help from this position and neither would the sword. Well, if she limited the torch's range, then wouldn't it work?

But a release of such massive magic would get everyone's attention and then Negi would know! If he knew about what she'd become, wouldn't he get involved with Heretic Gods? Would he hate her after finding out?

She tensed before she cleared her head a bit. That was right. Negi was still around, so it would be best to not reveal that she'd become an inhuman monster, wouldn't it? It dampened her mood and she calmed down. "Evangeline, please fight with me again some time. It was fun!" She'd already learned just from getting thrown around. As a fighter, Evangeline was more experienced and skilled than anyone she'd met. How long would it take to get to that level?

* * *

She was still tracking the divine limbs, remnants of a fellow god. It seemed that it had been chased by a stronger god from the shore. It led…

And she followed slowly. It seemed that the god was still around. If she was ambushed by it, she would probably die. Utmost care was necessary.

* * *

After eleven days of getting lectured by the vampire in what it meant to be a monster, Anya was glad to find that Ala Alba was finally ready to take their flight back to England and then the train to Wales.

Before they left, Evangeline walked up to her and stuck a finger in the Campione's mouth. Anya felt magic spike in the vampire's hand. "Here's your last lesson. It'll start when you're ready."

Just as she'd said, the vampire had dealt with Campiones before, since she knew to orally insert the spell, whatever it was.

* * *

She had finally understood the nature of the arms and exactly whose they were. It seemed a young enemy was resting in the waters. It was difficult to comprehend and trace her antithesis. Nonetheless, she gained a proper understanding and easily made a plan for her revenge.

* * *

Tokita Kaoru was incredibly irritated to be woken by a phone call so late at night. With the sound of singing cicadas, he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. "'The hell is it?"

A distorted voice greeted him from the other end of the line. "Sorry, sir. It's just that the grand shrine at Suwa has been disturbed. All signs indicate that it's a Heretic God or divine beast."

"Agh…" Tokita scrubbed at his scalp in irritation. "After that mess with [Keeper of the Horses], I was hoping for a bit of a reprieve…" He quickly threw on some clothes and ran to his car. "Alright. Give me details."

The phone hissed through bad reception as the engine started. "From what we can tell, the guards are completely missing. There's no sign of them. Also, the sleeping god is shifting restlessly. Something is disturbing him, so it-"

"- is probably a divine beast of some sort." This was just not his day. A divine beast would require the King's intervention, but bothering him would be unwise. If the god himself woke, then there would be a huge issue in calming him and lulling him back to sleep. At least it wasn't a [Heretic God]. In the best case scenario, he wouldn't even have to wake the priest or his family, but knowing how bad his luck seemed to be this evening…

After about five minutes of driving at top speed, Tokita arrived at the Suwa shrine. The subordinate who'd called him was waiting at the torii with a group of mages and ninja. Most bore either swords or guns, though there were a few bows and knives. "Alright. Has the situation changed?"

The subordinate shook his head. "It's been the same, but…"

"But what?"

"It's stupid, sir. But…"

Tokita frowned. Did the man really wish to waste time?! "Spit it out!"

"Some of us have felt like we're being watched. It's not like a spy from another organization or anything. It's more… It feels like something is watching us for a chance to eat us all." The man shivered.

Tokita's expression didn't change. He didn't know it, but the frown was quickly becoming his default expression. "Taking that into consideration, we'll go in and scout the area before securing it. If there is any sort of divine or magical beast, we'll retreat and call in reinforcements. If the god wakes… how many of you know the incantation for the [Torpor of Armistice]?"

A few of the men and women raised their hands.

"Alright. Then, should he wake, begin chanting. It should slow him down a bit. As we begin the incantation, we'll all retreat and call in the people whose job it is to actually pacify the gods."

"Yes sir!"

"Oh, and it needn't be said, but if he wakes as a Heretic God, escape. Don't waste time trying to seal him."

"Yes sir!"

The moved through the _torii_ quickly and quietly after properly bowing. That was all of the respect they could give without putting themselves at risk. Tokita suddenly felt the sensation that his subordinates had described. It was like being watched by some sort of predator. He forced his body to relax and advanced.

He gave a signal to split up and check the component shrines. Tokita checked the old shrine. The presence didn't get any stronger.

The dispatched subordinates returned. The spring and autumn shrines were clear of invasion. That left the main shrine. They all continued carefully, suppressing their presences.

There was an echoing hiss.

Something warm and smooth slipped around his ankle.

Tokita looked down slowly. His breathing quickened and his throat tightened.

The ground was covered in snakes. They looked poisonous and colorful.

They continued to advance, keeping steady, trying not to disturb or upset the snakes.

"_Be bound to this charge as the one bearing this gift. Power is granted to the defeated hero. A second chance is given to deny your fate. Become defiant and stand as my ally. Return to your true power._"

A massive amount of magic energy soaked the shrine, making Tokita feel almost ill. Someone was casting a spell with that much power? Did this mean a Campione was doing this? But why?

As he approached the voice and massive swirl of magical power, he nearly vomited from stress but a figure came into view. The snakes at his feet became greater in number. Something warm and much larger than the snakes he'd seen wrapped around his ankles.

Tokita realized that he'd been so focused on the presence before him that he'd stopped paying attention to his team. He turned to look at them.

"-! Hh!"

"Ga-!"

"Hf!"

They were all asphyxiating. Some had snakes about their necks. The others were presumably poisoned.

The figure before him was a young dark-skinned girl in a dress of snakes. She was clutching a pair of severed arms to her chest.

Tokita turned to the nearest man and began using a healing spell.

The large thing around his legs tightened, making him fall. "An anaconda?!" In Japan?

The girl continued to chant.

Tokita focused and used strengthening magic. His legs snapped the snake at his legs and he picked up a few of his men before using Leap magic and sprinting off. He'd need return trips to save the rest of his men.

On the last trip, he arrived and the young girl, who was still chanting, turned to face him. Her eyes were mainly composed of iris and pupil, reminding the man of a snake. She looked directly at him and his body refused to move, despite the magic that he was using.

Suddenly snakes bound his limbs and a larger one leapt at his face.

Tokita screamed.

* * *

He could smell it. Prey had invaded his domain. It seemed that something else was also pulling him out of his slumber. He'd already given his word that he wouldn't leave his domain, but something was pulling at and warping him. Hmm... Was _that guy_ still around? A rematch sounded nice…

* * *

Tokita stared upward, his body numb, as a bright light shone from the shrine. It shimmered and coalesced as the arms in the girl's hands flew up and melted into the light. It distracted him from the fangs buried in his neck.

With a decidedly masculine roar, the sleeping god woke, magic energy filling the air to the point of choking the mage.

The young girl stood before the awakened god, her small body emitting an amount of magic that rivaled that of the enshrined deity. She spoke in a clear voice. "Hunting god. I will use thy power to slay a danger to the world and exact vengeance."

The god's fierce face cracked into a grin. "Hoh? I see no reason for subordinating myself to another deity." His face contorted into a grimace. "On the other hand, because of you, I can't go back to sleep…"

Tokita's blood froze in his veins. If the martial hunting god couldn't return to dormancy, then he'd become a Heretic God! He'd thought the situation bad, but it turned out to be so much more horrible. He wasn't able to leave because of the snakes binding him, so he desperately began chanting the [Torpor of Armistice], the art for calming and sealing a war god. It would only have a slight effect if any, but he needed to reduce all possible damage.

The newly reawakened god's glance touched on the mage. He then refocused on the goddess. "You've harmed the people born of this land of mine. I will definitely not assist you. Be gone and I won't slaughter you." The metal objects in the shrine resonated, making a disturbingly beautiful hum.

The goddess's legs shifted into a serpentine tail and she hissed. "I've already bound thee to thy task. Canst thou not feel the curse in thine arms? Thou willst obey my command!" Rain began to fall.

Tokita couldn't understand the movement that had just occurred, but suddenly, the hunting god had the snake goddess pinned under him, his palm on her face. It was a feat that violated all common sense. "Don't be so presumptuous, _beast_! After all, _on the abundant land of Izumo, there is no beast to match my prowess_."

The weight and power of the casual spell words made Tokita's entire being ache.

With a scream, the snake goddess was torn apart by a giant gale, acidic, venomous blood splattering all over the ground. So too were the binding snakes and their venom eradicated under the cleansing wind.

Tokita dropped to his knees, his body trembling and his limbs still asleep. He continued chanting, pushing as much effort as possible into the spell. Suddenly, the daughter of the shrine, who was about 9 years old, walked out into the main courtyard, clearly in a daze. Tokita stopped chanting, shocked. "Suwa-chan?"

Suwa stared up at the god, eyes glazed. She dropped into _dogeza_. "Our great ancestor, divine prince of the earthly gods and the unseen world, it is my honor to greet you upon your awakening."

"Mm?" The god seemed to sniff the air before staring at her. "My child, tell me your name."

"Wako."

"Well said." The god's smile was warm, showing that the tales of the Suwa clan's ancestry were true. "You will accompany me. Unfortunately I'm still bound by that snake's curse, but you will record my re-conquest of this land and my defeat of this monster that I'm bound to."

"Yes, Great Ancestor."

Tokita forced his body to move. "Suwa-chan! Stop!" The god taking his descendant was incredibly unexpected, but his job in defending the shrine included the family that resided there. He rushed to the girl and grasped her arm, only for a powerful wind to blow through, forcing him to close his eyes.

When they opened, both ancient god and little girl were gone.

"Damn it." Despite the issue being beyond his power, he still failed. As expected, his luck was horrible.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Campione! or Negima.

A/N: If there are any errors in the chapter, please bring it to my attention. I can't improve if you don't tell me what's wrong.

* * *

The plane landed gently after a quiet flight. The flight was so quiet that most people, including the students were sleeping en route. They all disembarked and picked up their luggage. After that, they went to pick up a bus, when everything stopped.

Well, no one froze in their place, anything like that. Instead, every machine stopped dead. Electric current would not flow. Timepieces would not tick, nor would they tock. Man's accomplishments became nothing and he knew humility.

No planes landed.

More important and shocking than all of this, massive magic energy was felt all over the airport. The fighters of Ala Alba took defensive positions between the source of the power and the support.

A young man walked up. He wore a suit and looked incredibly apologetic as he spoke with an Italian accent. "I'm sorry, Your Highness, but my king has called upon me to relay a message."

Anya felt the urge to slap her forehead. The man could only be talking to her. "Yes?"

"He said: 'Meet me on the landing strip.'"

From the Italian accent, Anya assumed that the man was under Salvatore Doni, the Campione she'd promised a duel with. She couldn't help the slight quickening of her breath. "Okay." She smiled before turning to Ala Alba as a whole. "Sorry, but I'm going to have to deal with this. Please move on. I'll catch up."

"Anya-chan!" The voice of the Japanese student that called out to her didn't reach her, even though she heard it.

Anya walked toward the site of her upcoming duel.

* * *

"Yo, Anya. How's it going?" As expected, Salvatore was standing right in the middle of the runway. He waved cheerfully.

"Pretty well! I should be a bit stronger. It's nice to see you again!" She couldn't help smiling back at him, but she hoped that Ala Alba had listened and left for Wales while she dealt with him.…

After she rushed down to the landing strip, she asked the King of Swords bluntly. "Are you behind the power outage?"

"Yup! Judging from the way you fought before, you might try to escape on a plane before we had a rematch. "

"There's definitely a plane coming! You know that London Heathrow is one of the busiest airports in the world, right? People could get hurt!"

"Then you need to beat me before the plane gets close, right? Besides, I can already tell. You really want to fight, don't you?"

"Geez!" She sighed in exasperation. Salvatore was surely an idiot! She would complain more, but wasn't she already running out of time? How long would it take to push back the sixth Campione, if she even could? She already doubted that she could obtain victory, but she couldn't accept the events that would occur if she failed. She woke the raging call for war that was at the base of her being and [Regalia of the War Goddess] activated.

The air tensed and Salvatore drew his sword. Instinctively, Anya bent her knees slightly, readying herself for movement. Her senses sharpened almost impossibly, everything but her opponent fading into the background.

A shoe scuffed against the ground.

She rushed at the man, already casting a spell as quickly as she could. "_Stoke the flames and raise the furnace's output! Flames of Vulcanus burn bright and become my sword! Forging God's Sword!_"

He kicked her in the chest, stopping her in mid swing.

His blade swung at her in a silvery arc.

Anya slashed at the sword itself, as if trying to cut it in half.

Salvatore changed the angle of his sword, deflecting the blow and allowing his weapon to continue toward her.

Anya kicked at the ground, sending herself out of range with an explosion. The man's sword cut off a fourth of her bangs and left a thin cut on her brow. Anya could feel blood leak slowly onto her face. The slight pain made was, in an odd way, exciting.

She immediately kicked off the ground again, hurtling at him with a violent swing.

Salvatore knocked the strike upward and swung the pommel of his sword at her head. In the same moment, Anya released the magic driving the spell and drove a punch at his face as she raised her arm to catch his blow.

He caught the strike easily. "Huh… You're a lot better now than you were before. Looks like it's kind of like making Godou fight, I have to make the first strike to convince you to come at me seriously."

Anya frowned. "Don't compare me to that playboy!" She threw a knee at him.

Salvatore tossed her up and threw a kick of his own.

"Guh!" She was sent a few feet back. As she fell onto her back, she rolled with the momentum and stood back up. Her cheeks twitched.

"That expression is proof of why I like you, Anya." The sixth Campione smiled brightly.

Anya realized that she was smiling as well. Her arms were trembling in excitement. It wasn't just fun. Facing against the man, seeing how effective her training had been, fighting all out, it was the best!

"_I summon you! 17 Sword wielding Salamanders, come forth!_" Flames whirled together and made small dragons made of flames, wielding flaming swords. Anya backed away a bit.

Salvatore smiled a bit coldly. "Are you going to avoid fighting me again, Anya…?"

She closed one eye, making sure to keep her opponent in view. Magic would at most be a momentary distraction. As expected, the use of Authorities was needed. "_I follow the divine law of just war and revel in it. In this sign I fight!_" The unbreakable bronze sword of war appeared in her hand. She advanced.

After easily dispatching the spirits, Salvatore deflected the incoming strike only to retreat as the edge of his own weapon was shaved off. "Heh…" His sword had superior range, and he stabbed at her solar plexus.

Anya blew herself to the side with an explosion. "Ha-!" She stabbed at him again.

The king of swords parried easily. "Is that it for your Authority, Anya? You should be much stronger than this."

"Fortis a tius lilith lilioth. _Cantus Bellax!_" She raised her internal magic power and used it to bolster her body. Her body was a blur of motion as she slashed at Salvatore.

The young man grinned as he deflected blows and struck back, only to have his strikes repelled. It seemed that they were even at that point, if only because Anya could move faster to defend.

Then he activated his Authority.

"_I will make this oath now. I will not allow any thing that cannot be cut to exist in this world. For this sword of mine, is the invincible blade that cuts down all without fail!_" Showing the mid-battle chanting skill of a mage-knight, he activated his Authority and his arm and sword turned into godly silver, even as the fight continued.

As soon as Anya saw the King of Swords' Authority, the [Ripping Arm of Silver], she leapt back, trying to escape the sword's range.

A horizontal swing went across.

Instinctively, she knew that she'd die if she blocked. She threw herself to the ground, under the swing as she tried to deflect the sword.

With a screeching sound, the gladius of Bellona had a large chunk torn out of it.

Mid-swing, Salvatore changed the direction of his swipe and it crashed down.

Anya slammed her blade onto the back of his as she desperately sidestepped, losing her balance.

The [Ripping Arm of Silver] sank into the ground easily and Salvatore's leg snapped out, catching Anya in the chest.

She was knocked off of her feet even as the divine sword was freed and thrust at her throat, covered in burning hot flames.

Anya kicked diagonally backward, deflecting the stab with the remains of her weapon, feeling the Authority cut into her hand. With that, she finally escaped the sixth Campione's range. She glanced at her sword. "Wow…" The cuts, despite being jagged, were perfectly smooth internally. Of course, what was once a proud unbreakable blade had been turned into a handle and slivers of bronze. She should have felt fear, but all she felt was more excitement. This was it! She was most comfortable here! All of the frustrations and awkwardness that could happen in everyday life faded away when she fought. She finally got to let loose and use every bit of her strength!

"_I am the horror of war and conflict! I conquer all, wreathed in victory!__"_ She put the massive magical force of a Campione to bear on her reinforcement spell. She dashed in, her body appearing as a streak of blended color.

Salvatore cut her divine blade in half in one movement. He could easily understand her attacks. Small incisions spread across her dominant arm, like spider's web.

Suddenly, the flaming blade lashed out, only to be split in two by the silver ripping blade. The blade was instantly replaced before being dispelled again. Salvatore hadn't been forced to retreat, but he hadn't advanced, though it seemed to be on a whim. He was openly smiling.

The blur retreated and slowed into perceptible shape. Anya dropped to a knee, panting. Pushing her speed that much, even for chanting, made her lungs ache as they strained to keep up. She took in deep breaths and regained her wind.

"Is that really it?" Salvatore seemed disappointed.

"Not yet, Salvatore. Haven't you noticed? I can go toe to toe with you. That means I can win. Shouldn't you be a much greater warrior, King of Swords?" She clenched her fists, blood leaking from them. It seemed that his authority cut her even when she wasn't directly touching it.

"Haha, really…?" The mage king murmured softly before speaking clearly and loudly. "Alright then, Anya. Let's continue!"

The young mage bore a savage smile. It was more like a beast baring its fangs. This was the true nature of the monster called Campione. She raised a hand to the sky. The tool was waiting to be drawn. "_Just war is declared! Flee and hide before me! Be hunted down and razed to the earth! There is no safe haven from my wrath!_" The sky was filled with embers and a ring of flame appeared. It descended and tightened toward Salvatore Doni. The wall of flame was too large to avoid and easily encompassed the king, despite any movements he made.

Despite her expectations, but matching her hopes, Salvatore easily stood in the flame, his body outright refusing to burn. It was covered in Norse runes, a sign of his Authority, [Man of Steel]. On the other hand, he couldn't move from his position.

Anya rushed him again, watching his movements carefully. His silver blade moved much faster and with much more strength. It seemed that he'd been holding back against her. When the silver sword swung at her, she punched the flat of the blade as she activated her armor. The god-binding flames failed to harm her through the armor, which let her directly deflect the blade. The two god-slayers exchanged a flurry of blows, the mage queen determinedly avoiding the sword and ignoring the king's physical strikes, despite how they rattled her bones even through the armor, while the mage king deflected the queen's blows and counter-attacked with his body and sword.

* * *

Setsuna stared at the man and girl fighting on the tarmac. It was shocking to say the least. Was this really Negi's childhood friend? She seemed completely different from when they all were training for the trip. The small girl wasn't even making any sort of normal expression. The girl's face was unsettling. It bore an intense expression that was a smile, almost laughter. It reminded her of Tsukuyomi in a way. It wasn't a sense of innocence concealing a sick nihilistic desire to destroy. It was more a pure enjoyment, a happiness born only of the very act of combat. It was a feeling that it was doubtful any sane person could understand.

Her skill was at best practical even though she was outright punching the flat of the man's sword. It wasn't incredible like that of the strange man that seemed to exceed the very concept of swordsmanship, but the sheer magic power being thrown around and the ferocity of the fight was monsterous. They were ignoring the melting and burnt ground below them and instead focusing on trading blows. Their movements were unnatural, more like a pair of beasts fighting to the death than anything else.

* * *

Anya retreated for a bit to calm herself. Her armor had jagged scores from deflected sword strikes and dents from the Campione's punches and kicks. He really was hard like steel and her knuckles, shins and knees ached even through the armor. The scores stretched all over her armor, giving it a cracked, heavily damaged appearance. She suddenly noticed that there was something below Salvatore's feet. It was a rotating stone board. Carved into it were two phrases, both of which were distorted by the flames that wrapped about the king of swords. It clearly wasn't part of the airport and seemed extremely unnatural. _Nudus Ara. Sere Nudus._

She charged again, her improved speed and focus allowing her to deflect the first swing of his blade. She slammed her foot into the melting board beneath him, using the force from it to propel herself upward. The resulting explosion launched her directly above him. She thrust her heel down at Salvatore's face. The stone shattered and the man sank about a foot.

The King of Swords leaned backward, dodging the strike and bringing his sword across, as if to bisect her. Anya tried to propel herself away from the weapon, only for Salvatore to casually grab her ankle. Anya chanted as quickly as she could, boosting the speed with Cantus Bellax. "_Stoketheflamesandraisethefur nace'soutput!FlamesofVulcanusburnbrightan dbecomemysword! Forging God's Sword!_" Her tongue(did she bite it?) and lips hurt, but she wielded her flaming sword to crash down on Salvatore's head. Some of the flames from the torch empowered the Forging God's Sword, making it more on the level of a true Authority. She kicked at the king's arm, making a shock of recoil echo down her leg. She ensured that her sword could cut first and brought her weapon down between her legs.

The loud roar of a jet's engine caught their attention.

At a ridiculous speed, an airplane barreled toward the two. Salvatore immediately released Anya and leaned out of her range, the girl's sword scratching along his forehead for his trouble. It didn't even leave a mark.

He swung his sword directly through the plane even as Anya leapt off of his outstretched arm.

The King of Swords bisected the plane perfectly.

The younger god-slayer hopped onto one of the plane halves and leapt high into the air.

She chanted as she rose, staring down at the young man. "_Know and fear me! I am bloodshed! I am destruction! I am the very flames of the conflict of man! Fear me who has conquered the world!" _She started descending_. "Fear me who has razed nations and sewn salt to their earth! Fall before me! Be destroyed!_" She pumped massive amounts of magic into her Authority, not holding back at all. The sky above the falling god-slayer burst aflame, making the airport resemble a deadly hell more so than the sunny locale of dispatch it once was. As far as the eye could see, the sky was filled with crimson fire. The flames fell into Anya's hand in a burning cyclone.

Anya clearly saw Salvatore coated in fire, waist deep in pavement, ready to counter her, his sword much larger and radiating deadly power. He'd manipulated the weapon with magic. He was preparing to swat her out of the sky. That would be his mistake. He was underestimating the spear because of his invincible sword. She could already tell that the god-slaying spear that she'd drawn wouldn't fail in this situation. She pulled the flames down into a spear.

The girl mage dropped from the sky the bright spear's light reflecting off of her armor making her resemble a falling star. This last strike would definitely-

Something slammed into her, sending her flying before she tumbled to the ground. The force of the landing combined with all of the stress made her armor shatter.

With a strike of lightning, a pale, dark haired man appeared. "Didn't I warn you about this after you leveled that village, Anna Kokolova? Don't destroy London!"

Spear still in hand, the young girl stared in shock. She'd only seen pictures of him before. "Alexander Gascoigne?"

The man turned to the burning blond who didn't look as surprised as he should have. "And you! Don't suddenly shut down major national facilities! What are you even doing here?!"

Salvatore scratched the back of his head with a careless laugh as he continued to slowly sink into the asphalt. "Oops. I got so excited about Anya that I forgot that you lived here too, Alec!"

With an irritated expression, the Black Prince took a deep, tense breath before speaking again. His tone was filled with exasperation. "…Just leave. I don't care right now. Just get out of my country."

"Kind of can't do that." Salvatore shrugged as he spoke with a smile. "My body can't move from this spot!"

"…What." He didn't even seem to notice that it wasn't even a question.

Anya frowned at the other Campione who dwelt in the United Kingdom. He seemed pretty tense. "That's my doing. Don't interrupt our duel, Black Prince. I will allow your retreat, but if you fail to, I'll turn my spear upon you." She pointed her weapon at her other senior god-slayer.

"The two of you…"

"Well," Salvatore smiled innocently. "It looks like that's how it is."

It turned out that Ala Alba hadn't actually left without her. Most of them were staring at the Campioni, completely bewildered.

Wasting no more time, Anya leapt forward with her spear.

Suddenly, she found herself on the ground, her spear burning a hole into the ground beside her. There was a sharp pain in the back of her head. It seemed like the Black Prince's speed was as ridiculous as rumoured. She couldn't match him with the power at her disposal. Grimacing, the girl released the flames of her spear back into the sky. "Fine then." She would just have to get creative then.

The flames twisted into a set of spears, floating in the sky. Swinging her palm down, Anya directed the weapons to fall at the two god-slayers before her.

The Black Prince directed his gaze at the weapons. "_Come!_" A shadow shot upward, water condensing around it even as it rose. The water trapped the spears and each one's explosion was completely absorbed. Something about the creature made it feel like the inside of her skull was itching. She mentally shook herself focused. The giant winged, fish-tailed creature shot down at Anya, her face hidden by the angle at which she flew.

Anya pulled the cyclone of flame from around her first opponent and just as the creature, Alec's [Faceless Queen], came into striking distance, bound her.

It writhed in the flames with a bellowing scream, but Anya put more power into the last tool of her Regalia. "_Burn brightly, oh torch! Light the way to victory!_" She was at a disadvantage. Her Authority couldn't be used again until after the fight ended and she calmed down, but her new opponent had just joined the fight, with his own Authorities. She was focusing everything on stopping his latest Authority, but that was about her limit. The only tool left was the torch, which she doubted that she could win with. She glanced over at Salvatore who was buried up to his neck in molten pavement. If she somehow managed to hold the Black Prince off, she wouldn't be able to finish the fight.

With a final scream, the creature vanished, and Anya turned to Alexander Gascoigne. She had nothing left to fight him with. His speed would prevent any path to victory from appearing. She clenched her teeth. "I can't defeat you at this point. I'll have to concede." She spoke to the King of Swords. "It looks like we'll have to stop here. It's my win."

Steam rose off of his flesh. "I can still fight, so I'd say it's my win."

"I don't think so! I just sank you into the ground!"

"It's not like I can't get out, so it's not a problem. Well, a little more and you might have actually buried me alive there!"

Anya pointed back to the flames that burned via her power. "I can still bury you the rest of the way." After a short pause, she spoke again. "Actually, would that even stop your immortal body, Salvatore?"

"You two, cut it out." Alec spoke. "It's a pain to deal with the least rational of the Campione separately, but you're even worse when you're together."

Anya spoke to him first. "Alec-"

"I don't want to get that type of complaint from a kleptomaniac like you." Salvatore would have made a more serious impression if he wasn't nearly buried under the runway. The immobile King looked like he was on the bad end of a practical joke. He was completely indifferent to his submerged state… and continued to carry conversation. "Anyway, it looks like Alec is just going to get in our way this time."

"Come on, Alec. Are really going to try and stop us here?"

"I don't care about your interests. Just don't indulge in your battle mania in my country."

"You completely ruined the mood…" Anya sighed. Well, there was nothing that she could do in this situation. She completely lost her desire to fight Alec and the fight with Salvatore was decided already. She turned to Salvatore, slumping her shoulders as her disappointment held her down. "Let's go for tea."

"Eh, fine. Let's go for tea." The ease with which he approached life was something that Anya really couldn't help but like.

"Wait… How do I dig you out?"

Salvatore blinked. "Huh?"

* * *

After digging him out with their combined strength and Authorities, the two god-slayers went to a tea shop. The tea was better than the last time that they went out for tea. Even though it was the same place, the taste was completely different. Anya couldn't help but feel that it was due to the intensity of the prior fight. The tea was richer and more flavorful, yet it wasn't heavy. The scones were sweeter, but matched the flavor much better than the first time. The price for all of the food and tea had many zeroes at the end, but Anya was lucky that the Guardians of the Veil always footed the bill. She always ate ridiculous amounts of food after using her Authority. Of course, neither she nor Salvatore had thought to bring enough money.

It was an absolutely _delicious_ tea. More than just scones, there were also _muffins_! She couldn't help but smile in rapture at the flavor. After the break, the two god-slayers left the tea shop only to run into Anya's friends.

Anya froze. How was she going to explain this? What would Negi think about what had happened in the airport? What would Nodoka and Yue think? She almost wanted to outright run away. What was she going to do?!

Negi was looking at the two of them with a serious, but bewildered expression. "Anya, what's going on?"

Anya's first reaction to this surprise was bluffing. "What are you talking about, Negi?"

Salvatore looked at her, an innocently confused expression on his face. "Anya, who's this kid?"

Negi looked just as confused, but not as childishly innocent. "Who's this?"

The King of Swords looked closely at both children. "So, is he your servant?"

Anya was taken aback. "What? No!"

Negi cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable. "A-Anyway, you fought him and that other man at the airport, yes?" His expression became more serious. "You really got a lot stronger while studying in London, but you can't use magic so carelessly! You'll probably get punished for using it like that, aside from the damage that you both caused!"

"Anya, why would you let mages tell you what to do, especially if it would get in the way of one of our duels?"

Negi couldn't help cut shout at the man's carelessness. "You can't put fighting ahead of peoples' safety!"

"Eh? Why not?" Salvatore merely blinked. It seemed that he honestly didn't comprehend the boy's statement.

Anya understood that Negi's statement should have made complete sense, but she also could completely relate to Salvatore's bewilderment. She should have immediately understood and agreed with Negi, but…

* * *

The shinso casually threw her even as she charged in relentlessly. "You haven't noticed it yet, but as a monster, you don't abide by human logic. Think about it: A mage," She parried a punch and threw Anya's balance off before sweeping her legs out from under her. "Who is already separated from common human logic,"

Anya caught herself and charged in again, this time avoiding the first few of Evangeline's attempts to counter before being sent off via her own momentum.

"Has killed a god, which is further from human logic." The vampire with the body of a child pinned the god-slayer by her throat, using only her foot. "By doing so, she has become a monster that devours gods, which is even further from human logic than gods are."

Anya strained against Evangeline's pressure, but didn't have the necessary leverage. "That can't be right! I follow the rules and don't reveal magic to anyone. I don't commit any crimes. How can that be against human logic?"

"How did you feel when you killed Bellona the war goddess?"

The Campione wondered how she could have known about the fight. She couldn't help but stare, shocked.

"Don't look so surprised. When gods fight, every person who is aware of magic can't help but notice. You did destroy the top of Big Ben when you killed the goddess, so no one would fail to notice." The vampire smiled, revealing her fangs. "Now, remember that fight. How did you feel?"

The youngest god-slayer pursed her lips. She remembered the burning rage at the goddess and how she had killed and destroyed as much as she wished, as long as she received the shield. Her callousness was too much to bear, so she- Thinking more deeply, she realized the feeling that she had. "I wanted to beat her. I killed her because I wanted to beat her. It didn't matter what got in my way. If-If someone else tried to interrupt, I would have-"

The vampire's expression was serious again. "Do you understand now? That type of thought process, 'I don't care that it's a god, I just want to win', violates basic human instinct. Weren't you afraid when you met her?"

Anya was, but the goddess was outfighting an entire group of mages, mages that were more skilled and powerful than her. Deep down, it was exciting. She already liked fighting, but to be able to fight that type of being and win would be an amazing experience. "Yes, but…"

"How would you feel about fighting her again?"

Anya imagined it, fighting Bellona at full strength without the shield as a handicap. Her heart picked up. She exhaled a bit shakily.

The shinso's smirk returned. "Wanting to fight a god, being that excited about it, no human being would do something so insane. Just accept it. You've joined the ranks of the monsters."

* * *

Just the thought of fighting Salvatore again made her feel the urge to go ahead and do it, no matter who was around. She knew that it was the wrong thing to do in this situation, but it didn't _feel_ wrong. "Fighting there probably wasn't a good idea."

Yue, who had gone along with Negi, responded drily. "Only 'probably'? Aside from that, what type of magic were you using? You forewent your magic key."

Yue was really good at looking at things logically. Anya didn't know how she could get out of explaining this. "Well, um…"

Just like the last time Anya and Salvatore fought, a stressed man wearing silver glasses ran up to the King of Swords. "Salvatore! Don't tie me up, you human trash!" He was apparently very upset.

"Ah, my beloved Andrea!"

"'Beloved Andre'?! Your Highness, you need to stop acting so wildly and rampaging around like an idiot!"

Negi was completely lost. "'Your Highness'?"

"Your Highness, please give your subordinates more consideration before you start tearing apart major institutions." A brown haired girl walked to Anya from the same direction as Salvatore's 'Beloved Andrea'. As usual, her brown hair had fallen into her eyes. She was the girl who had assisted her in her fight with the Naga in Turkey. It took Anya a second to match her face to her name, but she was-

"Starts with an 'E'… 'E'… Elspeth!"

"Yes. It's me. We're still in hot water over the damage to Big Ben, and the wreckage at Cumhuriyet Meydani. Illusions can only go so far, Your Highness. Royal Arsenal is pretty angry about Big Ben still, even though it wasn't _our_ fault."

"Urgh. Sorry about that. But Big Ben was definitely not due to me!"

"Well, records say that you're the one that deflected the goddess's attack toward the tower. To be frank, you both can probably be blamed for it."

"Urgh…" Anya really couldn't argue with that. She _was_ the one that deflected Bellona's god-slaying spear after all.

"You damaged Big Ben?" Yue was caught completely off-guard.

"Erm, it was an accident! I wasn't paying attention and… well…"

Andrea grimaced, running a hand through his dark hair, regaining his composure. "Well, it is easy to see how the both of you get along so well, but it would behoove a monarch to give their surroundings more notice."

Salvatore pouted.

Anya looked away, a bit sheepish.

Negi was answering questions that his present students were asking.

Elspeth nodded at her fellow attendant. "It seems our lords are two of the more… wild Campioni. When her highness fights seriously it's the same as a massive bomb going off. The property damage makes me want to cry." The last statement didn't hold much water, given how flatly she was speaking.

Negi turned to her quickly. It seemed that he'd forgotten to switch back to English in his haste. "What are Campioni?"

"I'm sorry?" Elspeth was bemused.

Negi blinked before repeating the question in English. "Sorry. What's a Campione?"

"Oh, that. You're still on probationary license aren't you? Well, I shouldn't tell you too much then. Campioni are-" She sighed. "Okay. You know that higher level magic emulates the powers of the gods, correct?"

"Well, yes. What does that have to do with-"

Elspeth interrupted him bluntly. "Campioni don't merely emulate the powers of the gods." It was an extremely concise explanation.

"Anya has the powers of the gods?" He was shocked. It was a pretty inconceivable thing to hear.

"A-Any way, we still have to catch the train to make it to Wales on time, right?" Anya panicked, trying to end the conversation.

Yue murmured to herself, but was still loud enough to be heard. "So the powers of the gods don't need the magic key? Or is it not magic?"

"Well," Elspeth started to speak again before getting a desperate expression from her queen. "No. That's all I'll say."

Anya sighed in relief. As long as no one brought up killing gods, this would end fairly well.

So, of course, Salvatore had to open his mouth. "So, about that storm god in Turkey-"

"It was more a snake god than a storm god, honestly." She just had to interrupt him before he brought up the slaying of a god.

"Huh. It looks like that was better for you than I'd hoped."

"What do you mean, Salvatore?"

He smiled innocently. "I was hoping that you would get stronger after our first fight, and when I heard that you faced a god on your own and won, I got pretty excited."

She couldn't believe that she'd let him actually say that! Wait… Anya blinked, bewildered. "You wanted to fight me again that much?" She couldn't help but smile. Clearly, Salvatore was one of the only people that could understand her fighting urge. "I'm glad. Me too."

Salvatore smiled back, dropping the minor tension that he had in his body.

Anya slid her right foot back and bent her knees, entering a stance.

"A-Anya what are you doing?!" Negi jerked in shock as his childhood friend seemed ready to recreate the destruction that she'd taken part in at the airport.

Salvatore reached for his sword, only for Andrea to slap his hand away. "Don't start unnecessary trouble here!"

The King of Swords _tche_'d like a rebuked child.

Anya lost her tension. She felt a hand land on her shoulder.

Elspeth spoke concisely as usual. "It's for the best to abandon hostilities, Your Highness."

Both god-slayers looked at her, completely at a loss. ""Hostilities?""

Anya looked at Salvatore, surprised that they'd replied in sync. She continued. "There's no hostility at all. We fight because it's fun. No one else can fight like him anyway. Salvatore _is_ the greatest swordsman after all."

The response was fairly alien.

"Your Highness, I don't think that I can understand that." Elspeth bluntly rejected the younger girl's logic. "At any rate, you did say that you were on a schedule. It would be best to make haste."

"Right!"

It was then that a blonde girl from Negi's class rushed up to them, followed by a few other classmates.

They started talking excitedly about meeting each other and something about a prior agreement.

During this, Anya spoke with Elspeth. "Please don't bring up anything else about god-slayers around them."

Her face blank, the older mage nodded. "As you wish. As a side note, do you have plans to spend your vacation in Mundus Magicus?"

Anya smiled and nodded as well. "I haven't actually been there before so it should be nice. And there shouldn't be Heretic Gods over there, right?"

Elspeth looked upward thoughtfully. "Well, there haven't been any reports about Heretic Gods there, so I would like to think that they'd only appear on Earth."

"Sounds like a relaxing vacation then."

"Your Highness, you _do_ know that you're frowning right now right?"

"Wha- Really?"

The other people began leaving for the train and Anya noticed that they were accompanied by a mature blonde woman that looked familiar, but she couldn't quite place her. "Sorry, Elspeth! Let's talk later, okay?" Anya ran after Ala Alba.

Elspeth realized that she hadn't even noticed Salvatore Doni and his aide leave.

* * *

Anya realized that she hadn't been to her Welsh village in a relatively long time. She couldn't help but stare at the idyllic countryside view from the hill that they were all standing on. There was a gentle breeze that brought a fresh scent form the mountain forests with a bit of the smell of sea salt. It was so incredibly familiar, once she saw it again. After staying in London for so long and moving about the United Kingdom aside from the trip to Turkey, it felt good to finally be back home. She didn't have much of a chance to visit her mother as well.

She took in a deep breath, enjoying the scent of the air and smiling. The taller blonde girl that Negi had said was the class representative made an excited comment about it being Negi's hometown. "Actually, it'd be better to say it was his hometown between the ages of five and ten."

Nekane seemed to have been waiting for her cousin and his class, and rushed out to greet them. "Negi!"

"Onee-chan!" They embraced and Negi swung her around in his excitement.

Anya blinked. Didn't this situation usually go the other way? It seemed that Negi had gotten stronger in more than just magic while in Japan. The two relatives began fussing over each other. It was a sight that she didn't even realize that she'd missed. It was then that Nekane noticed all of the girls that had come with her dear cousin.

* * *

After a large after-flight meal, they all went around the town, giving Negi's class a tour of the different sights. They even went to Merdiana Magic Academy, which didn't seem like a good idea, but Anya wasn't in a position to somehow convince the excited students so.

They even went to the column where she and Negi had compared heights. She couldn't help but clench her teeth childishly. "I had a complete victory until last year, too!"

They went to the small cliff where they'd met Takamichi. That dummy Negi told everyone about the _one_ time that she'd slipped off of it and landed in a pile of dung! She'd have to get back at him for that at some point.

That evening, she took the chance to visit he mother and dust her off carefully. She missed her so much no matter how many times she visited her. She gently rubbed a cloth about her mother's face and couldn't help smiling. "I don't think that I'm the same as when we last talked, but I'm getting stronger. Eventually, I should be able to heal you, right? I studied hard even though I'm not good at healing magic, so I hope that I'll be able to help you." The issue with healing magic was that it was difficult in application no matter the amount of magic power that was put into the effort. Anya wasn't particularly gifted at healing magic, so reversing the stone curse on her village was beyond her. How would power that could kill a god work on healing them? She needed to research higher level healing spells when she next had free time.

She heard a group of people come down the stairs and turned just as they entered. "Oh. Headmaster, Negi and Nekane, you came here too?" She continued to clean her mother and it seemed that they didn't hear her.

Negi was staring at the statue of his uncle and, after a small moment, he started to talk to him, just as Anya herself did with her petrified mother. She couldn't help but feel that she shouldn't listen in, since he didn't know that she was there, but at the same time she couldn't avoid hearing it as she cleaned her mother. Her childhood friend spoke honestly on how much he'd been impacted by knowing him, how he'd learnt to not deal with his problems alone. Anya finished cleaning and put away her supplies. She didn't know what else she should do, so she left, thinking about both Negi's point about allowing one's self to depend on others. Would it be alright to let Negi and her other friends know about what she'd done? What she'd become? She still didn't want to risk them looking at her with horror or disgust when they realized that she was a monster.

After a while, Nekane approached her alone. "Anya,"

The god-slayer turned to face her. "Oh! Um, yes, what is it?"

"Please, keep everyone safe. The magic world can be dangerous, and if anything happened to you or Negi, or to any of his students, I simply wouldn't know what to do with myself!" Nekane's eyes were slightly teary. Her voice trembled a bit.

Anya smiled confidently. There was nothing in the magic world that would be able to harm her, so she would definitely be able to protect Negi and his students. "Of course! We'll all return in one piece! I promise!"

* * *

Ala Alba walked to the hidden Stonehenge, which was the Welsh countryside's gate to Mundus Magicus, the magical world. Everyone was clearly excited about the trip. It wasn't every day that one got the chance to visit an entirely different planet.

Konoka had wondered what would actually be there once every one had arrived, expecting a field of beautiful flowers and singing angels.

Yue was quick to try to correct her assumption, or rather her error in making an assumption, but it seemed that no one was listening to her, being simply too excited to pay her logic any heed.

Anya was on edge, glancing about. Something about just standing there was immensely bothersome. She kept feeling eyes on her, but lacked any real sign of it. She could feel her fingers start to twitch and she became a bit stir-crazy. Why couldn't they just go ahead and go already? After a long time of just waiting, feeling like she was nearly going insane, they finally activated the gate.

A multitude of magic circles opened in the sky, creating a beautiful design for viewers on the ground. The circles, combined from that view made an almost impossibly complex array that Anya, as a mage, couldn't help but admire.

A white light blocked her senses, and when her vision cleared, Anya found that she was in a completely different location with an identical Stonehenge.

The platform upon which they all stood was connected to several other circular ones. Looking out of the windows, Anya saw flying 'whales' which she recognized from her school books as transportation. There was also the famous statue of the idealized pactio partnership, a female mage and her male partner standing at the ready, as if watching over the city in the distance.

The older blonde who had guided them all to the gate exclaimed, breaking her normal stoic expression. "Negi! There were a few stowaways! Some of your students snuck over!"

Negi started to respond before visibly twitching. "Setsuna-san, I need you to use your detection arts!"

The young woman made a surprised expression.

"Please!"

She nodded.

He then turned to one of the guardsmen and convinced him to call for backup before turning rapidly to Anya. "You've brought a mobile staff with you, right? We need to cast a magic barrier with everything we've got!"

The Campione blinked in surprise before drawing her wand. She rushed over to her friend, but-

A lance of stone shot at him from behind at a ridiculous speed, piercing right through his body. Blood burst from his mouth.

Before she even knew what she was doing, Anya was running to him. She barely remembered chanting her magic key before using basic healing magic on him and kneeling close. She could already tell that it wouldn't repair such a mortal wound. She clenched her teeth, tears coming to her eyes. "Don't you dare die!" She'd promised that everyone would be safe, but now-! Her friend was dying! The person who did this would pay!

Negi's eyes were dull with pain and leaking life as her gasped desperately so that Anya and the other people around him would get his message. "Run…Aw…ay…!"

The magic in the air spiked and Anya wheeled around, casting a magic barrier, even as lightning crashed down, slaying two of the guardsmen. She, Setsuna, Kaede, and Kotaro deflected the attack.

A white-haired boy walked forward, flanked by two cloaked men, one tall and one short, and a young girl who covered her face with a scarf and hat. "It's been a while swordswoman of the Shinmeiryuu, you as well, Inugami Kotaro. Along with Negi Springfield and his comrades. Though, it seems that you've overextended yourself, to be in such dire straits after only one of my attacks, although it's not unprecedented for such insufficient power."

The two mentioned with Negi, along with Kaede leapt to the attack.

Anya felt something in her head snap. Heat poured out of her body, making her vision swim. She couldn't think straight. "I'll kill you. All of you! You trash!" The air shimmered and the ground was covered in flames. The edges of the enemies' clothes ignited easily. She leapt forward, ignoring as Kaede was countered by black gravity magic from the taller man, Kotaro by a flashy sword technique from the girl, and Setsuna by a kung fu combination fueled by the white haired boy's inhuman strength. None of this mattered. She was going to burn them all to _ash_!

The first to approach her was the girl. She swung her swords so fast that they blurred. It would have been a cause for concern if Anya hadn't had experience with Salvatore or the body of a Raksha. She punched the flats of the blades aside and threw punches, the air around her burning even as explosions burst from her fists. The girl was really good. She dodged almost all of the blows, panting in excitement. Normally, Anya would feel just as excited, but all she could feel was bloodlust and rage. She loosed a flurry of burning kicks and the girl once again dodged most of them deftly. The young mage growled. One kick clipped her opponent's side and sent her flying, smoke drifting off of her body. Even so, the older girl cut through the flesh of her thigh even as she was knocked away.

The mage that used gravity sent a black hole spell at her and, at the same time, the white-haired boy rushed her. She ignored the magic and defended against the boy's blows, feeling his fists knees and elbows hammer at her bones every time she blocked. If her bones hadn't become so strong, they'd all have broken by that point. She hadn't managed to land any blows, but she wasn't tiring either. She barely had time to launch any attacks in the first place and the boy was too skilled to let her hit him.

The boy frowned. "How sloppy." His knee lifted and Anya didn't know whether he would kick her or use his knee.

This was a waste of her time. Trash like this deserved to be completely smashed to bits and burnt until nothing remained. Anya activated her Authority.

That was a mistake.

The air was filled with blood lust in an instant.

Anya's heart suddenly pumped wildly and her senses sharpened.

_I've found you, Demon!_ Something flew at her at a high speed. Any couldn't perceive it completely, but she leapt backward just as the boy advanced.

He was sent flying by her attacker. A young girl about her age stood in front of her, wearing a kimono. She held a pair of _tessen_.

Anya's thoughts stopped cold. Why was there a Heretic God here? "Who are you?"

The girl didn't speak back. She sprinted at the Campione, swinging her _tessen_ as if they were blades. The girl's speed and strength were much greater than a girl of her age or even a master mage. That charge could probably match a Divine Beast.

Anya chanted quickly. "_I follow the divine law of just war. In this sign I fight!_" The divine gladius appeared in her hand and clove one of the tessen apart before she swung again to slay the girl right there. However…

"It is time, Great Ancestor."

Truly massive magic energy shot out of her body and materialized in a burst of wind. A large man with a fierce expression and glowing red eyes threw a side kick as soon as he appeared.

Anya caught the kick on the flat of her blade as it sent her flying. The sword writhed and sang in her hand from the force. Her wrist was numb and felt like it was bruising. Worse than that, a pressure in the back of her head felt like it was _writhing_.

The man pursued the god-slayer, a hand extended to grab her.

Anya slashed at it, making a thin cut. Why was this god so strong?! She jerked in surprise as the man caught her anyway and slammed her to the ground.

He then pinned her under his large foot.

Anya writhed under him. "Gngh!"

"Come, you're only this strong, yet you claim to have the might of a conquering war god? If you're weak, then you have no worth!"

Her ribs screamed. The might of a war god? She slammed the blade point first into his ankle, shoving it right through the joint before wrenching it out. The large god stumbled, giving her the chance to slip out from under him. She forced herself to her feet. Her earlier fury, combined with the instinctual ferocity caused by the presence of a Heretic God overwhelmed her. "You wish to see my might?! I'll tear you apart!" She pointed the blade at him.

He grinned. "That's better, brat!" Steel arrows appeared and fired at her from all angles.

Twisting and leaping, Anya began cutting them down. Merely dodging wouldn't allow her to escape unscathed, and neither would merely blocking. She couldn't stay still, or she'd be killed by the god's weapons, so she kept moving, deflecting and breaking them. Even so, one pierced her shoulder, going all the way through the small bit of muscle there.

Suddenly, the god sniffed and turned to face Konoka who was staring at the unfolding fight. She seemed to have somehow gotten her hand on her pactio card, since she was dressed like an onmyouji. "That scent… It's diluted, but you're _his_ kid, aren't you? I wonder how his blood's fared… Hmm, it'd be unfair if I tested it myself, but I _am _curious. Young Wako, test her for me."

"Yes, Great Ancestor." The young girl leapt at the older girl, her form blurring.

Anya leapt into the air and swung her divine sword at the large god rapidly. "Don't think that you have the free time to ignore me!"

He jerked out of the way, showing incredible agility. "Don't worry, young god-slayer." He grinned. "I won't ignore our match. As long as you don't die, I'll fight you as much as needed. After sleeping for so long, it feels good to let loose." He threw a palm strike that would normally powder a person's bones and send their viscera splattering.

Anya deflected the strike, her blade sinking partway into his bone before the force tossed her backward. She caught herself with an explosion and launched herself back at the god, feeling her weapon still vibrating from the force of the strike.

* * *

Konoka couldn't understand how she felt at the moment. She was initially relieved that she'd managed to save Negi, but then that girl and man appeared. When the giant suddenly appeared, her mind seemed to have gone blank. Uncharacteristic feelings of condescension and distaste overflowed from within and it felt horrible. More than that, her heart hurt every time that it beat, as if her blood was filled with lightning.

Suddenly, in the midst of his fight, the giant told the small girl, who looked about as old as Negi-kun to attack her. The girl, who had been called Wako, brought her _tessen_ down at her and Konoka stumbled backward, trying to avoid the strike.

There was the sound of steel clashing with steel as Secchan deflected the attack and began countering.

Bearing an intense expression, brows furrowed in concentration, Wako parried the strikes of Yuunagi's sharp blade. She recognized some of the younger girl's movements from traditional dance, but it was still odd. The girl was fighting Secchan evenly, but hadn't even tired slightly. It didn't help that her childhood friend was already wounded from fighting Fate.

"Don't get in my way, youkai!" Wako leapt backward, opened her fans, and swung them. Secchan looked confused for an instant before jumping to Konoka and grabbing her before leaping upward.

Deep furrows were carved into the ground where the two of them had been.

Wako swung her fans again.

Secchan pulled Konoka close and twisted in midair, letting her wings out in a beautiful flash of white. Her brilliant feathers seemed to glow ethereally, once again reminding Konoka of an angel. A beautiful sword-wielding angel. "Shinmeiryu Ougi: Zanmaken!"

The slicing wind was dispersed.

The small girl started to dance, oddly enough. Metal objects in the port shattered and turned into soldiers before attacking.

Konoka focused her powers. "_Spirits of light, come and gather before me…_"

* * *

The Heretic God before her created a sword out of thin air. He thrust and swung so quickly that she could barely react, forced to remain on the defensive without a chance for counter attack. Their blades clashed violently, the masses of divine power making sparks fly. At that rate, Anya would eventually tire and then be killed. She needed to use other tools from the [Regalia], but indoors, they could collapse the building, making an advantage become a disadvantage.

The giant god swung his sword, accompanying it with a blast of wind.

Anya pushed magic into her blade and brought it down on the flat of the other weapon, cleaving it and the wind attack. She advanced, stabbing at the god's heart.

He instantly had a blade and deflected the thrust. "If you won't fight me seriously, then I'll simply kill you."

Anya's arms ached from all of the fighting. She didn't have a choice at this point, but to use other tools. "_Just war is declared! Flee and hide before me! Be hunted down and razed to the earth! There is no safe haven from my wrath!_" A bright light shone through the building's windows.

"Hoh? What trick is this, god-slayer?" The god spoke easily even as the two continued to fight.

With a crash, flames roared through the ceiling and walls, splitting the very building from its roof. The ring of fire wrapped itself about the god. In a moment of anxiety, Anya hoped that no one had been hurt by the attack, but she couldn't risk letting her attention fade in binding such a powerful opponent. She could feel him straining against the Torch itself with power alone, not even using his physical strength.

"Hm?!" His eyes brightened and he struggled against the binding flames.

Anya was about to charge and hopefully end the immobile god, when the entire building started to shake. "Wha-?"

The white haired boy's other ally had destroyed the central stone pillar of the World Transference ritual site.

The boy himself then used a high level earth spell to shatter the platforms.

Her staff was back with the package containing everyone's weapons, so, with the ground falling out from under her, Anya had nothing with which she could prevent her fall, so she grabbed onto the Heretic God that she'd been fighting.

He was looking at the occurrence with vested interest. "Young Wako!" He called over the roar of the wild magic energy. "You will not die!" He then focused on the Campione holding on to his clothing. "Let us continue this match in a new location. Do not disappoint me, Demon." The other keystones to the ritual site went wild and enacted a forced transference spell.

The wild magic suddenly wrapped around the two.

"Oh, crap!"

There was a massive explosion. Anya's vision went white.

* * *

Anya found herself and her opponent high in the sky. The air was too thin and she could barely breathe. She decided that it would be the best chance to strike down the god that she'd been fighting. She'd been too surprised to maintain the divine torch, so it had vanished in transit. Since the flames would appear in the sky, she'd be able to draw it faster. "_Know and fear me! I am bloodshed!_"

The Heretic God instantly recognized her intention. His eyes widened and he made an intense smile. "Do you think that I'll allow this?"

"_I am destruction! I am the very flames of the conflict of man! Fear me who has conquered the world!" _She didn't have a way to break her fall, but the god was a bigger issue. She'd just have to figure out how to land afterward_. "Fear me who has razed nations and sewn salt to their earth!_"

The Heretic God conjured a massive steel spear, large enough to bisect her with a thrust. "If it comes to matching weapons, then I won't lose to you."

"_Fall before me! Be destroyed!_" The howling flames of destruction appeared and swirled into a spear.

Wind roared about the floating god, filling the air with magic power. "Come!"

Anya threw the spear as her divine opponent did the same.

The god's spear, pushed by the wind to split the very air, shot down like a missile.

Anya willed her spear to travel faster, be sharper. She needed her spear to split the other one and then slay the god. She poured magic power into the spear, using everything she had.

The spears glanced off of each other, their momentum and speed making them mainly stay on course.

The steel spear shot with the speed of a bullet and pierced Anya's side, tearing her open all the way to her spine. Organs burst and started to leak. Her floating ribs shattered and punctured her lungs. It left a burning pain afterward. The steel weapon was burning hot. She almost screamed, but held back her breath so that she could continue fighting. "Hh!" She focused on her spear. She needed to kill him with her spear, her head spinning as she tried to continue empowering it.

The blazing, white hot spear of war lanced into the god's lower stomach and exploded, tearing off his lower half. His spine hung out leaking metallic ichor. "Mu…!" Being torn in half would kill most people, but this was a god. A blow that wasn't instantly lethal wouldn't put him down if he got the chance to heal from it.

Anya watched the stream of blood and other fluids trail out of her as she tumbled down, the spear's force making her spin. She saw that she was falling toward a large stone fortress. As fast as she was falling, she would probably be splattered if the wound didn't kill her.

She reached terminal velocity. Her eyes tearing slightly, she activated the Armor, feeling something internal start aching even more.

With the force of a meteor, she slammed into the top spire, hearing several bones groan and break. She fell through a few floors before her vision suddenly went dark. Was she going to die? She still had things to do! She needed to protect her friends and learn enough magic to save her mother! She couldn't let herself die here.

Despite this, she couldn't find any strength to make her body move, and found herself slipping away. Her vision began darkening as the pain in her broken bones filled her mind. It wasn't fair. But, she was so tired, and everything hurt _so_ much...

She felt a pressure in the back of her head, but couldn't bring herself to wake.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Campione! or Mahou Sensei Negima. No offense is intended toward descendants of the Fujiwara or the Suwa-uji.

* * *

"Hey, wake up!"

A childish feminine voice woke the young mage. She blinked blearily and focused on the being in front of her. She sat up, and noticed that her clothes were totally trashed. There was a huge tear through her dress that went from her navel to her spine, starting small, but widening at her side to span from her hip to her shoulder. A girl in a white dress wearing her light hair in pigtails was looking at her disapprovingly.

"Pandora?"

Pouting, the goddess looked away, murmuring, "Even this one won't call me 'mama'…"

She didn't bother asking about that. "D-Did I die?"

"You got halfway there, but used your Authority and made it." She smiled.

"What?"

Pandora pursed her lips. "You didn't notice it. All of my children are at their best when they act on instinct."

"I used it on instinct?"

"Well, you didn't want to die, right?" The goddess smiled again.

"…Right." Dead. Like Negi. She felt tears come to her eyes. She shook, holding in a sob.

Suddenly, without even passing through the space between them, Pandora was leaning down to her, her hands brushing the tears away. "There's no need to cry, Anya." She smiled gently. "You will definitely see him again."

"R-Really?"

"Of course! I am She Who Knows All Things, after all! I promise you." She smiled brightly before gasping in surprise as Anya hugged her. "Anya?"

"Thank you, I- I can't even say how-" Now she was actually crying, pressing her face into Pandora's neck.

The all-knowing mother of god-slayers stroked her daughter's hair and embraced her.

After the girl had finally calmed, Pandora cleared her throat. "Anyway, I called you here to talk to you about that fight."

"Huh?"

"You have to have fun when you do stuff like that. You just got all stressed out and lost the first round. Relax and do what comes naturally." The goddess began lecturing. "On the other hand, that wild guy is probably your natural enemy, so be a little sly."

"Sly? How does that even make sense against a god?" Anya canted her head.

"Think about your Authority. When does it work? When doesn't it? What can it do? What can you make it do? If you can answer these questions and make them work in combat, you'll be able to cut a path to victory even through mountains of obstacles." With a wisdom that belied her form, the goddess gave honest advice.

Anya thought about what Salvatore could do with his sword, about her first Authority that she could only use before enemies. What else could she do with her magic to better use her Authorities?

Actually, since she was before the goddess who knew everything, she should make sure to ask as many questions as she had time for. "Actually, Pandora, do you know who that god is?"

"Absolutely. You want me to tell you, yes?" She smiled brightly.

"Um, yes, please."

"Unfortunately, you wouldn't remember if I told you. You need a certain level of enlightenment to remember something that detailed. Well, that, and that there are other gods listening in. On the other hand, you already got a big clue about exactly who that ancient steel is." This time, the goddess's expression was sly. "Anyway, don't lose the next round."

"…It's easier to say that than to do it." Anya's shoulders slumped. "Anyway, you said he was my natural enemy?"

"Yes." Pandora nodded. "Your first Authority gives you weapons for fighting gods, but you still need to use them with your own skills. If your opponent's abilities are too great, then you'll naturally have issues. Of course, that's not all, but I can't tell you the other reason."

Something in the goddess's speech echoed in her skull and she tasted metal for an instant. "…The regalia of Bellona the war goddess. A godslaying sword. A spear to destroy the territory of foreign gods. Armor to deflect their malice. A torch to light the way to victory…" She felt a sharp headache and something immaterial tore painfully. She'd been approaching everything incorrectly. …What the heck had just happened to her?

Pandora made a slightly surprised expression before forming a knowing smile. As quickly as Anya had seen it, it faded and was replaced with the goddess's usual exuberant expression. "In summation, do your best!" With a thumbs-up, the goddess vanished, leaving her in darkness.

* * *

Nodoka was surprised to find herself in a crypt. Just moments ago, she'd been surrounded by her classmates, who were fighting against those people who had attacked them upon arrival. She knew that the boy was named Fate and the girl, Tsukuyomi, but she didn't expect for them to appear.

There was a sudden growl, and she stiffened.

A blond man rushed toward her, a frantic look on his face. "Get down!"

Nodoka dropped to the floor and a broadsword tore through the air behind her.

There was a yelp followed by a squeal and something heavy landed behind her. The librarian turned and saw a large wolf, which was torn in half, making her want to vomit.

The man pulled her to her feet. "Are you okay, ojou-chan?"

"Um, y-yes, thank you."

"Craig! There's a whole pack of them coming! Let's get out of here already!" A smaller man ran up to them and grabbed Craig's shoulder.

The man who'd rescued her grasped her hand and tugged her along as the pair ran.

They met up with two women on their way out and finally arrived at the staircase that led to the outside world. It was so bright that she couldn't look directly at the doorway, instead looking at the illuminated walls. Wolves chased them and snapped at their heels.

Nodoka could already feel her lungs start to strain as she ran.

After clearing the stairs, one of the women cast a spell at the door and collapsed it.

Everyone collapsed into the sand, panting.

"So, what were you doing down there, Ojou-chan?" Craig spoke over his panting.

Nodoka told him the truth, that she'd come to the magic world with her class and they'd been suddenly separated after being attacked.

"Let's hope that none of them are in this area. Those wolves that attacked us have been reported all over the region."

Nodoka shivered in worry, remembering the fierce fangs and desperate hungry panting of those monstrous wolves.

* * *

Wako woke to a rushing noise and felt her head pound.

She shook herself, feeling her entire body ache. She'd used too much power borrowed from her ancestor, so she was paying for it. She rolled onto her back and took in her surroundings. She was on a rock in the middle of an ocean. She couldn't see anything but water in every direction. The waves washing the side of the rock were calming.

It would take a lot of energy to traverse the ocean, but even then she didn't know where she'd end up.

Resigning herself to waiting, she settled into seiza, relaxed her body, and began to clear her thoughts. All she had to do was recover her strength and she'd probably be able to smell that loathsome Fujiwara girl. It was unfair that another heir to divine blood got to live so freely and then casually step into the world of magic.

Personal animosity aside, she hoped that her ancestor would quickly slay that inhuman monster masquerading as a girl her age. The sooner he was free, the sooner she would be.

* * *

After insisting on accompanying the people who had rescued her, Nodoka was finally introduced to everyone. Aisha focused on magic, Lyn on hand to hand combat, and Craig and his friend Christian focused on weapons. On the other hand, the group's main focus was evading traps and finding treasure, so fighting wasn't a main priority anyway.

Their first adventure together revealed that her time in the Library Exploration club was actually very helpful, since she was just as apt at detecting traps in ruins as she was in the library.

Their next one was near the ruin that they'd sealed when they first met, but there had been no signs of the wild packs of wolves. It had been said that a comet had crashed into it recently, so it was a bit more dangerous, since floors may have collapsed. On the other hand, a lot of magic was detected by everyone nearby when it hit, meaning that rare materials may have been present.

After entering, a large shadow passed over the doorway before vanishing as quickly as it had come. They turned to the entrance only for the stone sides to slam shut, sealing them in. A large magic circle appeared over the door. Her training during the summer break enabled Nodoka to read that it was a seal, but not anything else about it. Aisha was perfectly willing to give them all a complete analysis. Nodoka didn't understand all of the arcane jargon, but the main idea was that there was a specific condition through which the door would open: the presentation of a certain object resting in the ruins. There was a loud echoing howl from outside. Unsettled, the treasure hunters continued inside. Oddly, there weren't any traps. It was most likely because of the moderately sized hole that went through the roof and floor. Through the bottom hole, Nodoka could see more holes further down. The edges were incredibly ragged, as if the holes had been punched in, but they were large enough that their being due to a comet or meteor, like the rumor had said, was unlikely.

There were bits of materials that had value, but there was no exit on that floor. They decided to descend to the next floor to look for a device to unseal the door.

The main thing that she noticed about the ruin was that it seemed to be nearly empty despite its size. It was as if it was a prison, with nothing but stone walls and doors. It was incredibly cold as well, something that she didn't expect in a desert.

At length, they arrived at a floor and saw no further holes. It was incredibly humid, as if it had rained inside that floor and only that floor. As they advanced, Nodoka heard something slip against the cool stone of the ruin.

"Ssss…"

She couldn't help but freeze at the sight of a pile of snakes. Her heart pounded at the shock.

As the animals slithered quietly, a red stain was revealed on the stone floor. Christian took a cautious step forward, disturbing the snakes, which quickly rushed away in a cacophony of surprised hisses, revealing a small, pale girl in a ruined robe and dress, the cloth barely covering her body. Her hair was in total disarray, even wrapping about her arms and neck. Nodoka thought that the girl looked incredibly familiar, but couldn't quite place it.

With a slow, deep, raspy inhalation, the girl began to move.

* * *

A sudden noise caught Anya's attention. She felt something sliding around her rapidly, feeling a bit like sand running off of her body with the tide. She could almost smell the sand and taste the sunlight on the beach. When did she fall asleep? She felt bits of rain floating in the air, mingling with fragments of heaven.

…

…

… None of what she'd just thought made any _sense_. She must have gotten a concussion. She moved in response to the sound, her body stiff from being still for so long. She turned toward it and saw a few blurry figures. She tucked her legs under her body and tried to stand. Her legs wobbled and her stomach growled. "…Ah…" Her voice was raspy. She flopped down to the ground, her eyes still clearing. She felt something soft and cool slide over her wrist, and she picked it up.

It wrapped itself about her wrist gently, something small and wet flickering against her skin.

She heard a noise and canted her head in confusion.

She heard more of it, and after a moment heard it properly as language. "Hey, kid, are you okay?" The revelation of language made her mind pick up its pace and her eyes finally cleared. She was surrounded by four adults that she didn't recognize, and…

"Nodoka!" Anya couldn't help but rush to her and embrace her. Nodoka was okay! But if Nodoka had found her, where was everyone else?

"Jou-chan, you know her?" The tall man spoke.

Nodoka, who'd stiffened in surprise, looked at her closely for a second before her eyes lit up in realization. Did she suddenly look different or something? "Anya!"

The Campione smiled and asked. "What happened after-" her face fell slightly. "Well, after- you know."

"Oh, the transportation magic went wild and everyone was scattered."

"And what happened to Negi?"

"What?"

Anya was surprised that she wasn't more worried about her friend, but it helped her to ask calmly. "Is he alright? I didn't get to see if he got any medical attention."

Nodoka smiled. "Yes. Konoka-san was able to use her artifact to heal him."

"Thank goodness." Anya let out a relieved sigh, but didn't know why she didn't feel more surprised or emotional. She was bothered that it didn't bother her.

There was a growl and everyone went on edge.

Anya's eyes and ears focused and she heard claws scrabble across stone and the panting of an animal. Wind rushed through rough fur. A large wolf leapt at her from behind and she whirled around and leapt forward, driving a kick into its neck and loosing flame. She felt something crack in its spine.

With a squeal the white animal collapsed before falling apart into a single long hair that looked more like a man's spine. Of course, Anya had no way of being so sure that it was a hair, but she made the judgment on instinct.

Anya turned to the people around her, feeling the rushing of her blood revitalize her. "What was that?"

"Uh, a wolf?" The shorter man gave her an odd look.

Anya frowned. That didn't feel right. The wolf felt like the edge of something more.

"By the way," The same man spoke up, "Do you need some clothes?"

"Huh? What are… you…?" Anya trailed off as she stared at her torn clothing. Both her robe and dress had large tears in the side, showing most of her torso, hip, and part of her pelvis. "Aaah!" She clutched the fabric over the exposed parts of her body, her face flushing.

She glanced at the party around her. Nodoka looked embarrassed for her, the dark haired woman looked placid and the blonde also seemed to share in her embarrassment. The two guys were carefully avoiding her gaze. "Um, let's just get out of here. It's kind of stuffy in here."

The dark haired woman handed the girl a cloak for her to cover herself with.

"Well," the blonde spoke. "The door is sealed with really complex magic, so you'll have to help us find a mechanism to unlock it."

Well, if it was only magic, then she should be able to just smash it open with her own magic, right? She did have a massive amount of magic to draw from. "Actually, I should be able to break it open."

"Really?" She looked doubtful.

Anya smiled confidently. "It's just magic, right? Then it's no problem."

There was an echoing growl. Anya could feel the off-putting wolves approaching.

The tall blond man called out to the rest of them. "It sounds like they're on the floor above us!"

A wolf leapt down through the hole in the ceiling.

The dark-haired woman snapped a leg out in a hook kick, sending the creature flying into a wall. "We shouldn't waste any more time!"

Following her lead, they made haste.

Finally arriving on the ground floor of the ruins, the group arrived at the sealed door.

Anya pressed her hand against it and felt the magic in the seal try to shove her away. Her resistance prevented anything from happening.

The growling white wolves rushed to their floor and surrounded them.

Wanting to get out and avoid fighting more wolves, Anya pulled back a fist. She gathered enough magic to shatter stone.

She launched a punch right into the center of the seal and felt the air ignite and detonate.

To her surprise, the seal rejected her spell and the force made her stumble back. The wolves sensed the use of magic and treated it as a hostile act, making it impetus for attack.

* * *

Finally killing all of the wolves, the group took a chance to rest, using this period for introductions.

Committing their names to memory, Anya knew that the shorter man was Chris and the taller one Craig. The dark haired woman was Lyn and the blonde was Aisha. More than that, it seemed that the wolves suddenly began to appear a few days ago. Anya wondered if they had anything to do with her fight with that tall god. According to rumor, all sorts of monsters would wake in response to the battles between gods and god-slayers.

Aisha looked at her and asked. "You said that you could open the door, so what do you think of the seal?"

Anya thought about it. Just throwing magic at it bluntly wouldn't shatter the seal, so it would be better to cleave the door open. That being the case, since she couldn't use her authority without an enemy, she would have to use the forbidden spell that she'd learned. "If you give me some distance, I should be able to tear it open, actually."

"Tear…?" Aisha looked both confused and horrified. "It's much too dangerous to try to force a complex seal like that one to open. It'd be better to decode it slowly and carefully."

Anya smiled. "That won't be a problem. It'll be torn apart easily." She felt her magic power rise slightly with her determination. It would be her first time using the spell against something that was powerful, but less than a god. How well could she cast it?

Following her instructions and heading to the far edges of the room, Nodoka and company watched as Anya centered herself.

She wasn't sure when she'd gained the ability to cast spells without a focus, but she remembered doing it before when fighting the Naga, so she should have been able to do it again. Thinking this, she focused and cast the magic that had slain Bellona. "Fortis la tius Lilith lilioth…_Stoke the flames and raise the furnace's output. Flames of Vulcanus, burn brightly and become my sword. Forging God's Sword._" The burning forbidden spell-blade burst into existence. "_I am the horror of war and conflict. I conquer all, wreathed in victory!_" She chanted the spell words that were her proof of god-slaying, the spell words reserved for the beings that had slain war goddess Bellona and no others. The blade lengthened and widened, becoming a massive longsword.

Anya charged at the door, stabbing the forbidden weapon into the seal. She growled as she shoved against the door. The ancient magic resisted the attack and the Rakshasa Rani's movement came to a halt as she pushed against it. The entire building seemed to tremble. Magic flew from the seal like electricity from a short circuiting wire as it tried to hold itself together. Lowering her center of gravity and gritting her teeth, Anya drove her weapon into the door, the seal finally giving way. She turned the stab into a vicious slash, tearing the door apart.

The scent of burning rock and smoke whipped around at the sudden increase in atmosphere.

Anya released the spell and stood. "There!" She shook out her hands with a sigh.

All of her new acquaintances were staring at her in shock and different amounts of distress.

Aisha spoke first. "Just- Just what was all of that?"

"I broke the seal. Didn't I say I would?" Anya smiled brightly.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous that was?! Not just for you, but for everyone here?! You could have collapsed the building if the seal shattered more violently! Moreover, throwing around forbidden magic in an enclosed space is-!"

"Wha?" Anya stared at the furious mage. She'd only been thinking about breaking the seal and testing her power. How could she have been so reckless? She could have gotten everyone killed, even after she'd promised Nekane that she'd keep everyone safe. "I… Sorry. I wasn't thinking clearly…" She felt tears come to her eyes. This on top of the chaos at the airport and the fight with that god after arriving in Mundus Magicus showed how much she'd failed in keeping her word over this trip. Why was she so incompetent?

"Ah, um…" The woman was blurry through the tears in Anya's eyes. "W-well, it's good that we can get out now, right?"

"N-no, you can't just brush it aside. I really should have thought more about others. Just because magic won't harm me doesn't mean that it won't hurt others, and I should have thought about all of you as well. I'm so sorry." Anya lowered her head in apology. She'd have to work _much_ harder at protecting the people around her. She could still remember how she'd lost control and drowned in instinct when she'd fought gods or fought Salvatore seriously. It was helpful when making up for her lack of experience, but it wasn't safe for bystanders. If she wasn't more careful, she could end up causing a tragedy like the one that she'd returned to that winter day long ago…

"Anyway," Craig interrupted, "The door is open, so let's get out of here."

Nodoka grabbed her shoulders. "Well, everyone makes mistakes, so I think that, if you've learned from it…"

Anya nodded shakily.

All of them left the door and went outside into the desert.

There was yet another growl. This one shook the very air visibly.

Anya felt her bones shudder in unison, making her muscles ache.

A shadow was cast over the group and the entrance of the ruin. Looking up, Anya saw a massive white wolf, about the size of a building. Fire was flickering out of its growling muzzle and its eyes were leaking light like massive lanterns. Its huge limbs were tensed and firm as boulders. The wolf's tail was bristled and all of its fur was shaped like an array of human spines.

Anya's body reacted to the creature instantly. It was a divine beast. It was now almost a given that it had appeared due to her fight. The wolves had been attacking people, and it was her responsibility for waking it. More than that, she was the only one that had the power needed to slay a divine beast without more casualties.

She spoke to her acquaintances and friend without looking at them. "I'm sorry, but this wolf is something that I have to take care of."

"What do you mean?" Craig was honestly confused, it seemed.

"It's my fault that it's here, so it'd be best to leave this to me."

Nodoka visibly had an epiphany. "Is this related to the 'power of the gods' that your friend in London was talking about?"

"Yeah." Anya smiled, but felt apprehension. "My power should let me kill it and prevent any more wolves from attacking people."

"Why would we leave you to fight a giant beast alone?" Lyn asked. "No matter what magic or ability you have, it wouldn't make sense to let you get hurt against such a thing."

Chris nodded, as did Aisha.

Anya racked her brains to try to find a reason for them to retreat. She could tell that they were good people, even after only knowing them for such a short time, so she couldn't think of anything that would make them leave without her, especially Nodoka. But she couldn't let people get hurt when she could easily prevent it with her Authorities.

The wolf's tail trembled and twelve large wolves leapt down, surrounding them. They were bigger than the ones that she'd seen in the ruins and had burning eyes. Despite the difference, they had the same feeling to them.

She frowned at that last thought, but steeled herself. As long as she took responsibility and kept everyone safe, it was fine even if they all rejected her. Despite that argument, she still couldn't help the anxious, shuddering breath that she took before she spoke. "Have you heard of the Rakshasa Raja?"

Aisha blinked. "The demons that cause calamities by killing gods? Don't they only appear on Mundus Vetus?"

Well, it wasn't the full story, but it would have to do. "I'm one of them. This wolf is awake because I fought a god when I got here. I'm one of those monsters, so stay away and I won't have the chance to accidentally kill you all." She tried to make herself look as threatening as possible as she activated [Regalia of the War Goddess] and felt the usual wave of raging power rush into her. She heard a hiss that seemed to warn the people around her away. She couldn't risk letting the power run wild, so she held it in, clenching all of her muscles in an effort to hold back the instinctual desire to tear the divine beast apart carelessly. She drew in a breath that felt like it was already on fire. The instinct was fine and letting it overpower her was a misuse of the [Regalia]. The instinct was best used combined with her will, not to cover up her fear or inexperience.

When had she ever heard such advice? She'd never had anyone tell her about her Authority in the first place. Who could possibly have known?

The smaller wolves ran toward her, apparently feeling the sudden change. They didn't even give the others any attention. Anya bent her knees and responded to their charge, her instincts letting her avoid different lunges, only getting her new cloak torn. She ran to the side, feeling the smaller beasts give chase and the large wolf moved after them, easily cutting off any retreat.

The Rakshasa Rani chanted. "_I follow the divine law of just war and revel in it! In this sign I fight!_" The bronze sword of war appeared.

Twelve wolves attacked rapidly, the combined ferocity and strength enough to tear a ten-year-old girl apart in a bloody mess of muscle and bone, leaving a crimson stain on the ground. They possessed a bestial speed that was entirely beyond the realm of humanity.

However, against a god killing monster, they were at a disadvantage. Twelve arcs of bronze were drawn through the air and Anya's body advanced through the mass of beasts. Slit the throat. Sever the spine. Slash the abdomen. Split the chest. Slice the ribs. Sunder the entire body. Blood splashed. Moving that gracefully felt _so_ good. She felt her lips part in a smile.

A cacophony of anguished howls rang out and lumps of inert flesh dropped to the ground, leaking blood and entrails onto the sand. Anya faced the remaining giant wolf. "Fortis a tius Lilith lilioth. _Cantus Bellax_." Her magic enhanced her ability easily. She ran at it and saw it release a stream of wolves into the sky even as it snapped its jaws at her, fire lashing out.

Anya leapt onto the wolf's muzzle and swung her blade downward, severing the front of it before diving to the side to dodge a wolf and twisting, bringing her weapon through the front of the smaller wolf's body. Normally this wouldn't necessary kill the beast, but Anya followed up with an explosive kick, sending the creature flying. The number of attacking wolves was uncountable, so it would be best to kill the actual divine beast.

Anya let herself be absorbed in a flow of movement, slaying wolves and advancing. She wasn't able to flawlessly avoid the beasts' fangs and claws. She felt one sink its teeth into her calf before she cut it down, and kicked another just as its claws dug into her shoulder.

By the time that she reached the actual divine beast, she was covered in wounds. A cut on her scalp leaked blood into her right eye, dying half of her vision red. One of her ribs was broken. All in all, the damage was negligible. It wasn't nearly enough to stop her.

The massive white wolf continued to produce lesser beasts as it launched a paw at her.

Anya whipped her blade right across the paw but was blown away by the force. "Ng!" Catching herself, she felt her muscles tremble with strain. She already knew that the sword was enough to kill the beast, so what was she doing wrong? She needed the weapon to pass right through the whole limb, not just the range of the weapon. She could remember Bellona using the weapon to cut things much beyond the sword's reach and she'd conquered her and stolen her power, so there was no reason for which she shouldn't be able to use it in the same way.

She advanced once more into the wolf's range. The divine beast lunged, baring its teeth despite its damaged snout. Its roar shook the air and ground.

For the second time that day, Anya spoke her proof of god-slaying. "_I am the horror of war and conflict. I conquer all, wreathed in victory._" She moved a mass of magic energy into her god-slaying sword.

She was so focused that everything but the wolf faded into the background. She could hear her own breath and felt her heart pounding in excitement. The advancing mega fauna was straight, its spine lined up, for just a moment. It was _perfect_.

The Rakshasa Rani slashed the attacking beast with a scream of exertion, her body twisting to give the movement the maximum amount of force. Her throat ached and she felt as if she'd vomit. Her inexperienced body's reaction didn't matter, because she'd succeeded in using the sword. The weapon recreated the feat that she'd seen at the hands of Rome's war goddess.

The wolf's roar was silenced.

Anya stood still and the surrounding wolves were also immobile.

With a sick squelch, the wolf fell in two pieces. The creature was split in two at the jaw, the fissure extending from head to tail. Blood spurted and gushed in a red shower, darkening the sand with crimson rain. Anya could smell the thick stench of iron and bile as the blood made her eyelashes sticky and weighed her hair down so that it fell into her eyes.

The lesser wolves collapsed into the spine shaped hairs before crumbling into dust.

The [Regalia] closed and the divine gladius vanished. Anya smiled. It was the first time that she'd been able to fight and protect the people around her. On top of that, she'd gotten more skilled with her first Authority. She felt the cuts in her calves, scalp, and torso itch and knew that they were healing. Even the broken rib began to pull itself back together through the surrounding flesh. It hurt, but at the same time felt natural.

She stared at the blood drenching her body and noticed that her clothes had been torn to shreds in the combat. What would she do? The snake slithered up her arm and wrapped about her neck. For a second she panicked before relaxing, as the snake merely rested. Where did it come from anyway?

"Anya!" Nodoka was running toward her over the bloody sand.

Anya's mouth opened in surprise. "Nodoka! Why are you still here?" She was sure that her threat followed by the carnage would have scared everyone else away.

"Because you could have gotten killed!" It was the first time that Anya had seen Nodoka truly upset.

"Eh? Even after what I said earlier?"

"Why would it matter that you aren't human? Didn't we become friends? You wouldn't have let yourself hurt any of us." Her face made a frown that the younger girl couldn't ever remember seeing. It really didn't suit her demeanor at all. "In fact, I'm only upset that you kept it from me. Can't we trust each other over something like this?"

"Ah, sorry." Anya avoided her gaze. Making friends had been fairly difficult when everyone at school knew about the tragedy that had taken her mother and, after she'd slain a god, it only got harder. "I was just afraid that, since I'm not normal, and we just became friends…"

Nodoka's face lost the frown, looking honestly confused. "You already know that a lot of Ala Alba isn't normal either. We wouldn't treat you any differently."

The young mage nodded.

* * *

After Anya received an extra cloak from Chris to cover her nudity (It was, unfortunately, the last extra one.), the group of treasure hunters and mage queen arrived in a town. It was unfortunate, but Anya didn't get the chance to clean all of the blood off, making for a suspicious image.

As soon as they entered, Lyn turned to the young girl. "Pull your hood up."

"Eh?" Anya obeyed, but asked, "Why? What's going on?"

Nodoka directed her attention to a poster on the side of a building.

It was a wanted poster. It had a long list of bounties for people who'd damaged the magic gate-ports that were the path between the magic world and Earth. It had become an international incident.

Anya saw her picture and beside it was… "One milli-!"

Lyn covered her mouth. "Shh. Don't draw attention to yourself."

1,000,000 drachma and a warning for extreme caution… For what? What did she do?

They went to some public baths, giving Anya the chance to wash off all of the blood, and after that, went to a clothing store.

Wearing a new, simple dress with sneakers, and finally getting ties for her hair, she was able to go with her new acquaintances to a restaurant, where the food was good, but there were no sweets. The restaurant had screens showing the news. The Devil Queen was, of course, disappointed about this, but there wasn't anything that she could do about it. They at least had tea. She ended up eating two whole shepherd's pies before she was finally full. Her mouth had had more room for food than she remembered, her jaw opening wider. She sighed with satisfaction.

She noticed that that everyone with her was giving her odd looks. "Um, what is it?"

"Just how hungry were you, Anya?" Chris asked.

"I haven't eaten in-" She realized that she had no idea how long she'd been unconscious. "Actually, Nodoka, how long has it been?"

"Um, about five days."

"Then I haven't eaten in five days." She nodded in comprehension. Wait, how was she not dead from that? She was pretty sure that even she would die if she didn't eat for almost a week. It must have been… she didn't have a word for the cause, but she had the image of a massive serpent in her head when she thought of it.

"Five days?!"

Anya couldn't do much more than shrug. It wasn't something that she could explain, really. By all accounts, she should have died. It was odd that she was so unconcerned about it, but the preservation of her life was somehow something that she could trust implicitly.

Suddenly, she caught a story on the news.

{And, the investigators have just released an image of the person behind the collapse of the Megalomesembria Gate-port.}

The screen switched from the anchor to an image of Anya. It was from her fight with that steel-crafting god. The god wasn't displayed at all, but it showed her drawing the torch of her Authority. The image pulled the flame down and made it crash into the walls of the gate-port, making its walls shatter from the force and the roof collapse. Several magic arrays were shown shattering with the use of the divine tool, their destruction causing several wild bursts of magic and violent explosions.

Anya tensed, her eyes wide. She felt the snake around her neck squirm restlessly. "Did," she whispered faintly. "Did anyone get hurt when that happened?"

"No, we all were fine. It seemed like the fire didn't actually touch anyone."

Anya let out a sigh of relief, the snake relaxing and seeming to go back to sleep.

* * *

She'd finally caught up. Wako was sitting in a forest, and had a view of that girl, who had another, taller girl with her. Thankfully, she'd already struck down, cooked, and eaten a wild animal in the forest, so she wasn't hungry or thirsty. She couldn't even remember what it had tasted like, but it didn't matter. Her blood was buzzing in her veins, as if they were filled with hornets. This was what her teachers had meant when they'd told her that her clan inherited the karma of the god of hunting and forging. Her body wasn't reacting like a normal, _human_ body would. Nothing mattered as long as she obeyed the wishes of the Great Ancestor. She moved silently toward the pair.

She remembered the amount of time that she'd spent training to mind the shrine. She'd spent all of her life that she could remember, training. She'd been forced to memorize applications of combat and sealing magic and train in martial arts. She'd even been pushed into the wilderness to train, both in survival skills and defense against wild animals. Even when she'd accidentally broken an arm fighting wild bears, she'd been pushed right back into training. Every time she'd complained or asked for a break, her instructors and family had told her that it was necessary, that the blood that she'd inherited required that all of the Suwa clan be in the vicinity of the shrine. It was their duty to the nation to defend it and keep their ancestor within the shrine.

It needn't be said how difficult it was to fit in at school. Normal elementary school students didn't have experience with killing bears and wild boars. It didn't help that everyone viewed her as a person that deserved respect, even when they didn't know anything about who she was. They only reacted to her surname. What then, could she do but continue her training? What then, could she do but obey her ancestor? What then, could she do but let her blood drive her to any path that would let her escape that prison of a shrine?

She kept a distance of about a meter. Drawing her _tessen_, she broke into a sprint. As expected, the taller girl turned first. She deflected Wako's strikes at the wrists and the smaller girl was pushed back.

Baring her teeth, Wako retreated before advancing again, her start-stop time for changing direction was nearly nothing and she felt her ankles break. It was fine. They'd heal in a few moments anyway. Her blood would guarantee that.

The tall girl drew knives and the two of them exchanged strikes, steel ringing against steel. Fourteen thrusts and swipes were deflected by the tall ninja before she counterattacked. Wako was forced to circle while defending to avoid the attacks. She could already tell that she'd lose to her if she continued to fight the knife-wielding girl, so she drew on the irritation in her blood, feeling the Hunting God's power fill her body. A strong wind blew through her insides, wiping away any fatigue. Her sight became more acute and she felt the veins in her limbs press against the skin.

Instead of deflecting the next strike that came at her and retreating, Wako took the opportunity to sidestep, suppressing the movements of the kunoichi's arm with her own. She made to pass by the older girl completely.

A hook kick came at her chest, pushing her backward into a hold. The older girl was keeping her still.

Wako's veins itched. "_Ohkuni-nusi-no-kami, I beseech you grant a sliver of your augustness onto your descendants._" She made a proper invocation with archaic language. It was forbidden magic from the Suwa Clan that called upon the God of the Unseen's power over the land. Because the people were bound to their land of origin, any human of Japan would be bound in her presence so long as she maintained the spell.

The kunoichi stiffened as expected. Her body stilled.

Wako took this chance to attack the girl she so disliked. The problem with her spell was that it wouldn't affect others that had divine blood or power. It would have been possible that her target would resist her attack, if she wasn't so inexperienced.

"Konoka-dono!" The now-ineffectual girl shouted.

The older girl who also bore divine blood stood, shocked. Her hand shot out and caught Wako's attacking limb, surprising both girls.

""Huh?"" They both stared at the hand in awe.

Wako was sure that she'd moved quickly enough via the wind spell to overwhelm any normal person, especially an untrained girl, no matter how much older or larger she was.

The older girl was panting and she looked pained. Her other arm came down on her shoulder and the Fujiwara girl shoved her awkwardly. It had none of the practiced grace that a martial artist would have had. Wako was nonetheless sent flying, her body slamming into a tree.

Wako pulled herself off of the tree and took a set of small steps, moving in a semi-circle, dance generating the needed magic energy and shaping it into a summoning spell. She snapped both tessen open and launched a kamaitachi wind that could sever steel.

The older girl flinched and sparks danced around her body, destroying the wind.

The Fujiwara girl exhaled harshly, and Wako could see sparks on her breath.

Snapping the tessen shut, Wako attacked again. She felt the other girl's attention on her. She clenched her teeth and felt all of the hairs on her body rise. Ice raced down her spine and she trembled. The emptiness in the older girl's eyes was worse than the pressure of her gaze was.

With a swift motion, the older girl swatted her hand away. She stepped forward and Wako dropped her left tessen.

The descendant of the tall god drove a punch into Fujiwara's solar plexus.

It sounded like steel striking steel.

"Ah-!" With a gasp, the older girl stumbled backwards. As she did so, her hand shot out impossibly fast, as if only by reflex, and she struck Wako in the chest. It was actually a perfect reverse punch.

The small girl felt her upper ribs break. Her body went limp. Why was the pampered daughter of the Fujiwara clan that strong? She'd already known that the girl hadn't been taught how to fight. She'd been training for years in magic and martial arts, and yet, her body was failing her here? Would all of that painful emptiness be worth nothing? Wako forced herself to move. The bones of her empty hand twisted and extended, becoming sharp steel. She felt the joints break with loud snapping sounds. They ached horribly. She thrust her hand at the older girl's chest. She wouldn't let this chance pass her by. She _would_ live freely.

She felt her hand pierce through the fabric of the brown haired girl's dress and then her flesh.

Thunder roared and lightning flashed.

* * *

Author's Note: Please review and let me know how I'm doing.


End file.
